The Ten Tailed Familiar
by jCOOLn
Summary: What if after Naruto went eight tails a seal released and his whole life changes. He finds out he is actually a uchiha, the step brother of Shisui uchiha, but the hokage placed seals on him to make him look different, made him stupid, etc. What if he became the new Jubi, but then was transported to the world of the familiar of zero as Tiffania's familiar? God like/Lemons/harem
1. Chapter 1

(Ten Tailed Familiar Chapter 1)

Tiffania Westwood woke up like she had been for the past year and thought about what she would be doing today. She remembered when she first enrolled in the magical academy here in Tristain, also known as the Tristain Academy of Magic, many of the people were skeptical of her because of her elven heritage, but then she met Louise de la Vallière, or just Louise for short, and they became close friends. She did make a few other friends, but her closest friend by far was Louise as they did everything together though she was still far superior to Louise magically, and if what Louise would mumble was true then she was superior physically as well.

Tiffania was a very beautiful woman as many of the boys in the school would radially agree, though she was still a slightly shy person. She had long creamy white legs, long golden blonde hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, pointed elven ears, a perfect figure, and large E cupped breasts which she knew guys looked at all the time though she wished they wouldn't. She quickly got dressed in her standard academy attire and ran outside to meet up with Louise so that they could both summon their familiar together.

When she got to the court yard she wasn't surprised to see everyone in good spirits since the familiar summoning was the object of everyone's attention as of now, especially the second years. Everyone lined up and began summoning their future partners. Many people summoned animals that just reminded Tiffania of regular animals, but there were a few impressive summonses in her opinion. The most impressive by far was Charlotte de Gallia's, Tabitha for short, dragon, then there was Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst's salamander, though some of them fell flat like Montmorency who summoned a frog, or Guiche de Gramont's earth mole with the weird eyes.

Kirche is a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt.

Tabitha is a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. She brings with her a large, curved staff, which she uses in place of her wand.

Montmorency's hair is blonde and styled into long, Victorian ringlets, with a red hair bow in back, and has freckles on her face. She has a lithe body but has a nice pair of low C maybe high B cupped breasts. She is wearing the standard academy attire.

Guiche is a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants. He carries an artificial rose which serves as his wand.

"Hey Louise how are you doing" asked Tiffania as she walked up beside Louise. She noticed the intense look on her friends face and knew that she was having a hard time. She had heard about Louise and Kirche's little encounter after Louise destroyed another building using her explosive magic. Louise must have been really nervous about what she would summon because of what she had said.

"Fine" spoke Louise as she focused on the summoning ritual. She was just hoping that she was able to actually pull it off without destroying the entire school or causing some other crazy catastrophe. When all of the other students were done she and Tiffania walked up to Mr. Colbert. He gave them a questioning look, but didn't say anything as they both began to recite the familiar summoning ritual.

"Oh great spirit that lives in the great star ocean, heed my call and come forth to me. I desire a kind, gentle, yet strong and noble spirit to stand beside me so please come to my call" shouted Tiffania as she pointed her wand at a wall. "My slave who lives somewhere out in the universe oh beautiful, sacred and strong familiar spirit I desire and hear I plead from my heart answer to my guidance" spoke Louise as she waved her wand and pointed it at the wall. There was a large explosion, probably because of Louise, but what was left standing and lying on the ground greatly shocked everyone.

Naruto wouldn't say he was a very happy person any more. After he had gone eight tails a 'special' seal was destroyed in the process so when he was able to suppress the nine tails (The whole Yodaime stopping him from releasing the nine tails didn't happen) there stood Naruto with long blood red hair, pale skin much like Sasuke's and evil looking sharingan eyes instead of the usual blue. His body had changed as well. No longer did he have the round baby fat face he had use to have, and the whisker markings had disappeared as well. Now Naruto stood six foot one with strong shapely muscles, an angular face that made him look very handsome, and three stripes much like the second Hokage's on his face except these were blood red.

After his transformation Naruto had many questions as to why he had changed so much physically, but when he heard the nine tails laughing at him inside of head about how he had been deceived, how the Hokage had made sure his little weapon never knew the truth about who he really was, and about the restriction seals that the Hokage had placed on him to make him dumber, weaker, and his chakra control just awful. Naruto didn't want to believe it but when he got done defeating Pain he left and headed straight for the remnants of the Hokage's tower. Everyone was shocked when Naruto brushed off their praise, and they were dumbfounded when he literally pushed Sakura out of his way when she tried to hug him. Oddly enough Naruto didn't feel the same crazy sense of attraction to the girl that he use to and quite frankly now that his mind was running properly he actually hated her. He remembered how Kakashi had tried to keep him away from the files he was looking for, but everyone in the village was suffering from chakra exaction and Kakashi was no different so Naruto didn't have any trouble disabling him to continue looking for the file that the Hokage had kept on him. When he found it and began reading it he was far less than pleased.

Apparently the Hokage wasn't the nice old man that he had thought he was. He had placed many high level and dangerous restriction seals on him when he was a child so his step brother wouldn't be able to identify him, but the seals also made him basically stupid, completely destroyed all chances he would ever have with chakra control, and made him supper weak just like the Hokage wanted. It was all done so Naruto would be humbled and try to make great strides at changing the idiotic villager's views of him so that he would be a loyal weapon for the village.

When Naruto found out about all the people who had actually known about this his rage and hatred activated his mangekyou sharingan. It was a red eight sided gear with a black back ground. Naruto instantly left the village and started to track down the one man who he knew would be able to help him, Itachi Uchiha. When Naruto found him Itachi was surprised as was Kisame when they heard about his story and Itachi told Naruto all he knew about Naruto's step brother Shisui Uchiha. When Naruto found out that his brother had been attacked by Danzō and had one of his eyes stolen when he was just trying to protect the village his anger skyrocketed. Itachi told Naruto of the eternal mangekyou sharingan and gave Naruto the eye Shisui had given him to hold on to. Naruto instantly had it transplanted into his eyes, and with the kyuubi's chakra healing him he was able to use it after a few hours. Naruto wanted both of the eyes and revenge so he tracked down Danzō in one of his secret Root bases, but with his eternal mangekyou sharingan in his left eye and the kyuubi's chakra fueling the chakra costly techniques Naruto was easily able to kill the man and take Shisui's other eye right before the man had destroyed himself.

After Naruto had the eye transplanted a man in a spiral mask came to him and offered him a place in his organization, which was oddly enough the Akatsuki, and in return he would help him get his revenge on Konoha. Naruto had been skeptical at first but when he found out he would survive thanks to his Uzumaki and Uchiha blood he was sold. When they removed the nine tails it was extremely painful, but like they said he survived, although now he was a pseudo jinchuriki like the gold and silver brothers so now he could produce up to six tails of demonic chakra all by himself and it wouldn't try to corrupt and control him since the nine tails was not influencing it. This granted Naruto even far more chakra than he had had previously and he was able to keep all of the perks of being the nine tails host like regeneration, faster chakra production, and a few other things.

What the masked man didn't know was Naruto was just saving his time for a chance to kill the masked man because in the reports it said a masked man exactly like the man before him was the reason his mother had been killed in the first place so he figured this was the man that had killed his mother. In secret Naruto mastered his eternal mangekyou sharingan's techniques. He mastered the Amaterasu as well as his blaze release first, then his Tsukuyomi second, then his Susanoo which was a giant silverish blue color, then the Kamui technique but made sure the masked man knew nothing of that, and finally his brother's signature technique the Kotoamatsukami. He really loved the power boost he got when using his Eternal mangekyou sharingan and his sage mode in combination with one another.

When the toads found out about his missing ninja status and his siding with the Akatsuki they cut ties with him so Naruto could no longer summon the toads but he broke into Amegakure and stole the salamander summoning contract which he signed. After Naruto learned how to use his summons to their fullest he figured it was time to pay Itachi a visit.

He was amazed at how far Sasuke had come in mastering lightning and fire release and realized that he still only knew wind release, but he waited until the battle was over to leave. When the battle was over he snuck up on Itachi's body and stole the Sword of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror and equipped them to his Susanoo, plus he had the Yang necklace that he had gotten from Tsunade so now Naruto had all three of the Three Ancient Treasures of Uzu. After that Naruto made good use of his demonic chakra, sharingan, and the shadow clone jutsu to master the other five elements in only a few months. Since the Akatsuki was so close to finishing gathering all of the bijuu Naruto made countless shadow clones of his self and ordered them to use their sharingans to copy down as many jutsu as they could around the elemental nations. After he did this Naruto learned countless jutsu from all around the world so his jutsu arsenal really went up, but he didn't really get a chance to master them before the allied forces of the shinobi world started coming down on them, but they were able to extract the eight tails and complete the ten tails.

Naruto's treachery soon made itself known when Naruto tried to kill his ancestor and the spiral masked man. Uchiha Madara was the fastest to be defeated because he thought he would be able to block the Sword of Totsuka with his Gunbai, but that didn't work and he was quickly sealed within the gourd of drunken dreams. The spiral masked man was a pain in the ass as well, but with Naruto's own Kamui technique he was able to nullify the older Uchiha's technique and kill him as well. After that Naruto had sealed the ten tails within his self and prepared to destroy the remaining members of the allied forces.

"Prepare to die" spoke Naruto as his super Susanoo powered by the ten tails chakra surrounded him. He was easily able to cut down Hashirama's wood techniques, send that bastard Yodaime Hokage to the endless world of drunken dreams denying him his way to heaven for all eternity. Naruto made sure to kill everyone from Konoha who knew about his suffering and yet didn't do anything to help him nor did they tell him the truth. He took great pleasure in killing Kakashi, then he moved on to the other jonin that had known like Mighty Guy, Kurenia, all of the clan heads, all the leaders of the various organizations within Konoha like the captains of the ANBU, and of course Tsunade who had tears in her eyes as she begged him to forgive her (She was not begging him to spare her just to forgive her) but Naruto was far too angry to care what she said and quickly killed her. Then everything stopped, It was like time had stopped all around the world, but then a green orb appeared in front of him. Naruto touched hit but then it pulled him in faster than he could even react.

When Tiffania and Louise saw what they had summoned they were very shocked to say the least. Louise had summoned a boy with strange clothes, black eyes and hair, and he was lying on his back probably due to the explosion she had caused. Tiffania was looking at her summon with ah and wonder. He was about her age, long red hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, a large over coat that was black with red clouds (looks like Sasuke's), black ninja sandals, black ANBU pants, black fingerless gloves, and a forehead protector tied around his neck with a slash going through it.

When Naruto was pulled into the strange green sphere he thought it was some kind of space time ninjutsu so he quickly went to reach for a kunai, but then he saw that he was not surrounded by people he hadn't ever seen before and quickly believed he was in some kind of genjutsu so he quickly activated his sharingan. When he saw that it wasn't genjutsu he started to get confused, and decided to talk to these people.

"Hey were the hell am I and what are you all staring at" asked Naruto as he looked at them. He watched as they seemed to come out of some kind of trance, but to his shock they started laughing. He saw a dark skinned woman who he figured came from Kumo with red hair point at a girl with long pointed ears and another girl with long pink hair and say something that oddly he didn't understand before everyone started laughing.

"I expected Zero Louise to pull something like this off, but it seems she is rubbing off on Tiffania as well since they both summoned commoners" shouted Kirche as she began laughing uncontrollably. Louise walked over to the teacher and started complaining, but Tiffania walked over to her new familiar and looked him deeply in his strange eyes.

"What are you doing" demanded Naruto as he watched the strange, yet very beautiful, young woman and put her face right in front of his own. He hadn't actually had feeling for a woman since the restriction seals were removed, but now this woman had defiantly caught his attention. She said something in her strange language right before she kissed him on the lips. Naruto was so shocked that he didn't react, but when their kiss was over he began to understand what everyone was saying. He went to say something, but then a burning sensation started to spread through his body. He was able to withstand the pain as it in all honesty was nothing compared to what he had had to deal with in the countless life or death battles he had been in, but when runes started to pop up on his left hand he was curious.

"Now you are my familiar" spoke the beautiful woman as she smiled down at him. Naruto was confused about what she meant by familiar, but then he heard a loud sigh and looked over and watched as the pink haired girl said some crap right before she kissed the dark haired boy.

"What is going on here, how did I get here, why am I here" asked Naruto as he watched the boy go through the same thing he had, but apparently he didn't have ninja training as he fainted which was rather embarrassing if you were to ask for Naruto's opinion.

"You were summoned here by Miss Westwood to be her familiar" spoke a tall man with some kind of weird walking stick in his hand. Naruto didn't miss the fact that he was completely bald on the top of his head, but refrained from pointing it out since he had no idea what was going on.

"Summoned? Do you mean like a summoning contract? And what is this crap about a familiar? What is that" asked Naruto as he looked at the balding man as he seemed to be in charge of the students as that was what he figured they were.

"I have never heard of a summoning contract before, but basically you were summoned here by Miss Westwood to be her partner as she goes through her life" spoke the balding man as he looked down on Naruto. Naruto just sighed and looked over at the girl who summoned him and gave her a smile. He wasn't in the elemental nations anymore that were for sure so he could actually enjoy his life for once and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, and you are" asked Naruto as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. He smiled when she smiled at him and he noticed that she had a strong grip for such a young woman.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, thank you for being my familiar" spoke the girl as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head right before Tiffania started to lead him back into the giant stone building.

They walked up a giant flight of stairs before they entered a nice cossy room that Naruto thought may have been a little to girly for his tastes, but didn't say anything and just followed his supposed 'master' to the side of her bed.

"I didn't expect to actually summon a person so there isn't another bed, but I am sure that we can do something to accommodate you" spoke Tiffania really quickly hoping to have not insulted her familiar by not even having a place for him to sleep.

Naruto just smirked and walked up to Tiffania. She looked confused until he picked her up princess style which cause her to have a major blush right before he laid her in her bed, but to her surprise Naruto laid down beside her and pulled her into his side so that her face was in his warm, hard, chiseled chest.

"I think this is just perfect for me" spoke Naruto as he smiled down at nuclear blush that was making its self-known on his master's face. She didn't say anything, but Naruto was sure that was because she was either to shy or too embarrassed to say anything. They quickly fell asleep, but were awakened not long after by a massive explosion outside.

"What was that" asked Naruto as he sat up and looked at the door, which was still closed. Tiffania sat up and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes, which he found crazily cute, but when she saw him she started to blush again, but she was able to speak though it was stuttered. "I think that was Louise. She is known for causing highly destructive spells, when she tries to do anything" spoke Tiffania as she looked over at Naruto. She had thought it was a dream, summoning him, but now she was sure it was reality and she was very thankful to have Naruto as her familiar.

"Should we go and check to see if she is ok" asked Naruto as he looked down at Tiffania and smiled. In all honesty Tiffania didn't neither her nor Naruto to move since she was just so comfortable being in Naruto's arms, but she didn't know how Naruto felt so she just nodded her head and they were off like a rocket to make sure Tiffania's friend was alright.

When they ran outside they saw the other boy who had been summoned being twirled around by the blonde hair boy who had summoned the earth badger. Naruto was curious about the powers that these people held, but he noticed that it seemed more for everyday use and not for actual combat like his skills were oriented for.

"Uhmmmmm Guiche could you please put Louise's familiar down please" asked Tiffania in a kind and sweat voice, but it went unheard by the boy as he laughed his ass off at the other boys expense as he twirled him around in the air continuously. Naruto didn't like that the boy had ignored his master and walked up to him.

"Hey my master asked you to put the boy down, now I am telling you, put him down now" demanded Naruto which caused all off the other students to gasp at the commanding tone Naruto had used on the boy. Naruto just assumed his was some kind of hot shot around here, not like he hadn't beaten enough of those around before.

"How dare a commoner talk to an aristocrat in such a manor" spoke the boy, but he had still not put the other boy down even though he had already passed out so Naruto did something that really shocked everyone. He balled his fist and decked Guiche in the face instantly knocking him out and sending him flying through the air. Everyone was shocked Naruto would do such a thing, but then they were really shocked by the un-see-able speeds he moved to catch Saito from the air before he went splat on the ground. "Maybe you will listen the next time my master tells you something" spoke Naruto as he, Tiffania, and an aw struck Louise walked back into the school.

"Why did you attack Guiche like that? Now he will want revenge and there is no way a commoner could defeat an aristocrat" demanded Louise as she watched with anger as Naruto sat Saito in her bed. She was shocked by the glare he sent her when he turned back to look at her.

"You don't care about your familiars feelings do you? You only care about yourself, which is why he tried to run away. We are not like those animal familiars that wait at your beck and call, we are humans same as you and therefore we have feelings as well. If you continue to miss treat him I will help him escape next time" spoke Naruto as he started walking towards the door with Tiffania who looked confused.

"There is no way a-" but that was as far as she got before Naruto just disappeared and then reappeared behind her back with some kind of strange knife like instrument at her throat. "Trust me kid I think I am more than a match for any of the mages in this little school" spoke Naruto right before he removed the kunai and left with his master Tiffania.

"Louise is a sweet girl, just confused. I am sure her and Saito will become lifelong friends in the future, it will just take some time" spoke Tiffania as she held onto Naruto's had as the left to go back to her room to get some more sleep, something they were both very excited about doing. "I hope so, but I am not just going to set back and watch as she abuses someone just because she thinks she is better than someone" spoke Naruto as he picked Tiffania up princess style right before the entered the room. Just like last time Tiffania turned beat red, and they laid down together wrapped in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ten Tailed Familiar Chapter 2)

(Forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter so here it is. I don't own any anime/manga/character/or anything else like this so please don't sue me)

"Wake up" spoke a voice full of mirth and a hint of playfulness in it. Tiffania made a mumbling sound, but other than that she didn't react to the voice. "If you don't wake up I will have to do a bunch of dirty things to you and make you a woman" spoke the voice, although now it was full of playfulness but also had a hint of want. Tiffania had heard the voice the second time and quickly jumped out of bed, but this caused her to fall on the floor. She heard laughter, but when she looked up she saw Naruto smiling at her with a look that told her he was defiantly having fun.

"How could you say you would do such things to me in my sleep" asked Tiffania in a meek, yet curious voice. She saw the look on Naruto's face and then she realized what he was doing. "You were just messing with me weren't you? You weren't actually going to do dirty things to me while I slept" spoke Tiffania as she puffed out her cheeks and gave Naruto a look that he found irresistible.

"Who said that? You are so beautiful I have a hard time resisting so maybe I would do dirty things to you while you slept" spoke Naruto as he grinned at the giant blush that Tiffania had on her face as she tried to hide her body from him with the blanket.

"Well anyways I need to change so we can head down to the cafeteria for breakfast, so you will have to get out while I change" spoke Tiffania as she got up and started getting her clothes. When she looked back and saw Naruto just sitting on the bed she started wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing" asked Tiffania as she looked over at Naruto who had that shit eating grin on his face. His response wasn't what she was expecting. "I am waiting for the show" spoke Naruto with a lustful look in his eyes that made Tiffania 'EEEP' but to his surprise she grabbed him in a fit of embarrassment and through him out of her room right before she closed and locked the door. "Damn that girl has some serious strength when she wants it" spoke Naruto as he waited outside for Tiffania to get dressed.

When Tiffania finally came out she still had a blush on her face, and didn't look Naruto in the eyes, but she did lead them towards the cafeteria. When they got there Naruto was surprised at how big and spacious it was, but then again he had learned that this is basically a school for the super elites so money must not have been an issue when they built the school. Tiffania started to lead Naruto over to where she usually sat when Mr. Colbert stopped her.

"I am sorry Miss Westwood, but you know the rules. No familiars are allowed in the cafeteria while the students are eating. I know it is unfair but until I get the chance to talk to the principle about it the rules stand" spoke the balding teacher as he gave them a sympathetic look. He kind of reminded Naruto of Iruka in a way. He was a stickler for the rules and followed them to the line, even the ones he didn't like or agree with.

Tiffania went to say something, but Naruto cut her off before she could make a big fuss over something he saw as inconsequential. "Don't worry Tiffania I will wait for you outside, but just remember you will have to feed me so bring lots of taste treats when you're done eating" spoke Naruto as he smiled at her right before walking out of the cafeteria. He saw Saito was hiding underneath a table, probably from the professor, eating scraps which annoyed him, but not overly.

Naruto walked outside and saw all of the familiars that were waiting for their masters to come and pick them up frolicking in the courtyard. Naruto saw a lot of average animals like dogs, cats, birds, and other things, but his real attention was on the dragon that he had seen. He assumed that whoever had summoned this creature must have been really powerful, though not as powerful as his own master since she had summoned him after all.

"Hey girl I am Naruto" spoke Naruto as he stood in front of the blue dragon. It looked back at him with intelligent eyes as they had a staring contest for a few seconds. Eventually the dragon lowered its head and Naruto approached it and started scratching its head. The dragon made a purring sound which made Naruto laugh on the inside since it sounded like a cat.

Eventually the second years came out and started to associate with their familiars and Tiffania came out with a trey of treats and some other breakfast related foods. Naruto quickly walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you a little of everything" spoke Tiffania with a small smile on her face. She got worried when that same grin she had seen earlier this morning made its way on Naruto's face.

"Well I did say that you were going to have to feed me so ahhhh" spoke Naruto as he opened his mouth slightly so that Tiffania knew that he wanted her to feed him. He was her go beet red, but she nervously started to feed him. Naruto smiled on the inside as he watched Tiffania's innocence play out before him. 'It is always more fun corrupting the innocent after all' he thought with a smirk.

When they were done they quickly disposed of the leftovers and began walking around the courtyard when a question formed in Naruto's mind. "Why are none of the students out here in class? Are they on break or something" asked Naruto as he looked down at Tiffania. When Tiffania heard the question she quickly explained to him that it was to help the second years get more acquainted with their new familiars. "Well I don't think we will have to worry about that too much do you" asked Naruto as he gave Tiffania a knowing smirk. Tiffania didn't say anything but the blush said more than words ever could.

"Ohhhh" came a familiar voice from behind Naruto. When Naruto looked back he saw that red headed woman from before looking at him with a saucy smile as she was crouched next to some kind of fire lizard that Naruto had never seen before. He heard another type of shout and saw that Saito had seen the salamander as well though he reacted much more girly than Naruto had.

"What is that thing" asked Saito as he scooted back away from the salamander.

"Is this really the first time you have seen a salamander before" asked the red head although the sound of her voice told Naruto it was more of an insult than shock.

"Keep it on a leash" spoke Saito as the red head woman and Louise started arguing Naruto decided to go get Tiffania some tea in case she was thirsty.

As Naruto was walking some fat kid with blonde hair bumped into him which caused Naruto to take a step back. When he did this he felt his back push up against someone and then the sound of a slight cry of surprise caught him unawares. When he looked back he saw a beautiful dark haired woman with a large rack, although nowhere near as large as Tiffania's bending over to pick up a piece of cake. Naruto swiftly picked it up for her and placed it on the trey. He noticed she was looking at the runes on his hand in surprise and figured she had heard about him somehow.

The girl was in a full body maid outfit with a white apron in the front. She was very lovely in Naruto's opinion with her flawless smooth skin, innocent black eyes, and cute haircut. In a lot of ways she reminded him of Hinata, although she was obviously not as shy as the Hyuga woman had been and unfortunately her breasts were not as large though they were still easily a double D cup.

"Would you be one of the peasants that was summoned and became a familiar" asked the woman with surprise in her voice. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. "Yea I was summoned by Miss Westwood, and became her familiar" spoke Naruto as he smiled down at the cute girl. He had to admit the servant attire she had on gave him some dirty thoughts for some interesting role play but he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

"Wow you're the only thing anyone can talk about right now. Who would have thought that a peasant would be summoned as a familiar and then would beat up one of the nobility all in the same day" spoke the dark haired girl. Naruto just realized that he hadn't introduced himself and was quick to rectify that mistake.

"Yea well the little brat deserved everything that he got, plus being a familiar to Miss Westwood has been very pleasant thus far. By the way my name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki and you are" asked Naruto as he stuck out his hand and waited for the girls reply.

"Oh, how silly of me. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Siesta and it is a pleasure meeting you Naruto" spoke Siesta as she started to really examine Naruto with her eyes. What she saw she had to admit she liked very much. He was handsome no doubt, looked really strong, and had the right attitude she was looking for in a man.

"Same here" spoke Naruto as he looked deeply into Siesta's eyes which were starting to cause her to blush. She felt a sigh of relief as one of the nobles started calling out to her about his cheese cake.

"Here let me take the brat his food" spoke Naruto as he took the trey that had the piece of cake that had fallen on the floor on it. "But I am supposed to do it" spoke Siesta as she looked at Naruto as if unsure of what to do. "Don't worry about it. This is going to be very interesting" spoke Naruto as he began walking towards the blonde brat that he had laid out the other day.

"Here is your pie" spoke Naruto as he placed the pie on the table. He saw the look of fear on Guiche's face but it was quickly swapped out for a look of hatred and rage.

"You're the familiar Tiffania summoned the other day" spoke Guiche as he looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. His had was trembling like he was holding himself back from attacking Naruto with whatever pitiful spell the boy knew.

"Yes and I hope you listen to her from now on so I don't have to make you go nighty night anymore. By the way miss you far too beautiful and noble to be associating with this boy. I suggest if you don't wish to be tainted by his lies, like the one about him not being seen with a first year girl which I saw very clearly last night, then I suggest you find a real man soon" spoke Naruto but not before he sent a seductive wind at Montmorency. He grinned to himself when he saw her blush at his advances, and grinned evilly as she started to question Guiche about the first year.

"I promise you Montmorency that there is no first year, he is simply lying to try and get between us" spoke Guiche as he looked over at Montmorency as he tried to weasel his way out of the situation he was in. Naruto decided to leave, but his evil grin became even more evil when he saw the same first year girl that he had seen Guiche with walking around with a basket like she was looking for someone.

"If you are looking for lord Guiche then he is over there talking to that blonde girl" spoke Naruto as he watched the first year girl smile and run off towards Guiche and Montmorency. Naruto just sat back and watched as the fireworks began. Gradually the other students started to come to see what was going on. Naruto made sure to quote Guiche on all of the things he said to the first year girl when he tried to weasel his way out again, which caused Guiche to get even angrier. Naruto's favorite part was when Guiche got the crap slapped out of him by Montmorency right before her and the first year girl began to walk off. When Guiche got back up Naruto knew he was going to do something stupid.

"It seems you don't know how to act when around your betters" spoke Guiche as he looked at Naruto with a sadistic look in his eyes. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it. "Well where I come from I didn't really associate much with those that called themselves nobles" spoke Naruto like it really didn't mean anything to him, although it really didn't.

"I hereby challenge you to a duel" spoke Guiche causing all of the other students to gasp in shock. Naruto just yawned which made everyone sweat drop at his calm attitude.

"You want to duel me" asked Naruto as he looked at the boy like he was crazy. To Naruto a duel was stupid and pointless. No self-respecting ninja would ever agree to such a thing. They would simply seek into their enemy's house and kill them in their sleep or slip poison in their drink. A duel was for idiotic nobles to settle pointless matters that they would use ninja to fix if they didn't win anyways. Naruto thought about it and although it was stupid it would send a message to the rest of these wantabe nobles not to mess with him or Tiffania in the future. He had seen the way the boys had been checking his master out and if the system worked the way he thought it did then he was sure some old sleaze ball of a noble would try and force her into a marriage with him just so he could exploit those perfect curves of hers. Well that wasn't going to happen as Naruto was going to make sure it was only him who was going to exploit those perfect curves of his master.

"Yes you have insulted me and you have made to noble ladies cry" spoke Guiche in a dramatic way which made Naruto wonder about his sexuality. 'Maybe he is using these girls as a shield to hide his homosexuality' thought Naruto.

"They weren't crying they were totally livid with you" spoke Naruto which caused the rest of the crowed to start laughing at Guiche's expense. Guiche didn't seem to like that at all if his angry facial features were anything to go on.

"Prepare yourself as I will be awaiting you at the story square" spoke Guiche as he walked off all dramatically. Naruto just laughed at him as he walked away.

"Naruto what did you do" came a voice from behind him. When he looked back he saw the scared look on Tiffania's face, but he just smiled and handed her the cup of tea he had gone to get her. "It may be a little cold but I promise it is still good" spoke Naruto as he looked down at Tiffania. "That isn't what I was talking about. Why are you going to fight Guiche" demanded Tiffania as she gave him what she hoped was a stern look but if the smile on his face was anything to go by she had missed the mark considerably. "Don't worry I promise I will be fine" spoke Naruto. "But what-" but that was as far as she got before Naruto cut her off. "Don't you trust me" asked Naruto as he looked down at her with seriousness in her eyes. Tiffania was surprised by the sudden switch in attitude, but lock eyes with Naruto before nodding her head. "Yes I trust you" spoke Tiffania. "Then let me do this" spoke Naruto. "Ok but if you get hurt I won't forgive you" spoke Tiffania as she hid her face in Naruto's chest. "Like that brat could hurt me" joked Naruto as he began walking towards were Guiche was.

(In the principal's office)

"There are not any previous records that mention a present familiar" spoke the principle. The principal had long white hair, was really old, had a white mouse for a familiar, and had a badass black cloak/jacket with metal latches on the chest area.

"That is not the immediate problem at hand. I didn't recognize the runes that appeared on the familiar's hands during the ceremony so I went and looked it up. It was strikingly similar to this" spoke Professor Colbert as he showed the principle a book full of runes. The principal gasped as he recognized the rune instantly.

"Miss Longueville" started the principal but the secretary seemed to have caught the message and left the room with a bow of her head.

"This is very important news" spoke the principal.

"Indeed" spoke the professor.

(Back with Naruto)

Outside a group of students had gathered around Naruto and Guiche as they prepared for their duel. Guiche looked overly confident in his abilities while Naruto just looked bored.

"Are you sure you want to let him do this? He is only a familiar for crying out loud" whispered Louise as she looked over at Naruto and Guiche as they prepared to show down. "Hey I resent that" spoke Saito though he was quickly forgotten by Louise.

"I have faith in him" spoke Tiffania as she looked over at Naruto. In truth she really didn't want to watch him fight a noble, but he was so confident, so serious that all she could do was put her faith in him.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender before me-" but Guiche was cut off by Naruto as he began a long series of fake yawns.

"Are you done already or are we going to actually do this. I am getting sick and tired of all of your boasting it really starts to get old after the first few hours of hearing it" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Guiche who looked royally pissed off.

"Now you have done it. I will show you the difference between a present and a noble" spoke Guiche as he waved his rose and a since petal fell off. When the petal hit the ground a strange suit of armor rose from the ground but predictable as always Guiche began talking/boasting again. "My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, will by your opponent" spoke Guiche as he put his rose in his mouth which Naruto found weird. What Naruto didn't find weird was that Guiche had used magic that didn't involve direct combat as Naruto had never taken him for the up close and personal type of fighter.

"Well your little suit of armor is cure and all, but let's see what I can do" spoke Naruto as the space around his hand began to spin. Everyone was shocked when a scroll appeared in his hand, but they were confused when they saw the seal, which to them were just squiggly lines. They were really shocked when Naruto placed his hand over one of the seals and a sword and some smoke popped up. In Naruto's hand was the Sword of Kusanagi (katana version) that he had pulled out of the Totsuka blade's saki jar after Itachi used it to kill Orochimaru.

"How did you do that? Was that magic" asked Guiche although the sound of his voice held fear in it like he had just realized just how outclassed he was.

"No this is something much different, though the outcome will still be the same" spoke Naruto as he readied the Sword of Kusanagi. Instantly the suit of armor charged him at high genin speeds which were slightly surprising to Naruto, but he quickly cut it in half like it was joke. "Is that all you've got? You really are all talk and no bite" joked Naruto as he started walking towards Guiche in a slow steady manner.

"How dare you. You just got lucky you smart ass peasant" spoke Guiche as he started swinging his rose wand like a maniac. When he was done there were twenty of his little golems ready to fight at a moment's notice. "How about this? Attack" shouted Guiche as the golems started to charge at Naruto, though their speeds hadn't increased.

"Hmph, weak" spoke Naruto as he channeled wind chakra through the blade. When the golems were close enough he swung the blade one time, but a powerful arc of wind raced off of his blade and cut down all of the golems. Naruto then moved so fast that it looked like he had disappeared, but when he had repapered his blade was at Guiche's neck. "So do you surrender or will I have to remove that neck of yours" asked Naruto as he grinned sadistically at Guiche.

Guiche fell on his butt, but then he said "I surrender" before lowering his head. Naruto sent the Sword of Kusanagi back to his sub space and walked over to Tiffania with a smile on his face. When he got close she ran out of the crowd and quickly hugged him. "Told you there wasn't anything you had to worry about" spoke Naruto as he soothingly began to rub her back. "I am so happy you are alright" spoke Tiffania. They walked up to Tiffania's bed room where they quickly got into their night clothes and fell asleep. The next morning Naruto woke up when he heard a gasping sound. When he looked over he saw Siesta was in his room for some reason.

"Hello Siesta how are you" spoke Naruto as he got out of bed and walked over to Siesta. He grabbed some of the soup and a loaf of bread and began eating almost immediately.

"I am fine. I thought you might want something to eat after that battle you had with the noble the other day" spoke Siesta as she tried to hide her blush from seeing the shirtless Naruto. She hadn't expected him to be so incredibly ripped, but she wasn't complaining at all.

"Thanks that was very thoughtful of you" spoke Naruto as he began to eat.

"Sure you can call on me anytime. If it's you then I won't mind" spoke Siesta as she left the room in a hurry, though she whispered that last part, but Naruto still heard it which caught him by surprise.

"I must be like a chick magnet in this world" mumbled Naruto as he continued eating. When he was done he noticed Tiffania's clothes had not been cleaned so he figured he would take them to a wash area and use a simple water ninjutsu to clean them and be back before Tiffania woke up. He quickly grabbed all of her clothes, but he was still amazed when he picked up her huge brawl and walked down towards the courtyard. When he got out there he saw Saito washing Louis's clothes as well, so he decided to go say hi.

"Yoh Saito how is it hanging" spoke Naruto as he waved at Saito. The boy smiled and waved back at him when he saw that it was Naruto.

"Hey man what's up? Tiffania got you doing the laundry as well" spoke Saito with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Naw I figured I would do it while she slept since she has been so good to me while I was here" spoke Naruto as he began scrubbing all of Tiffania's clothes by hand. He didn't want Saito to know he could use ninjutsu as of yet.

"Lucky you" spoke Saito again in an annoyed voice. "Hey I saw your match the other day. Way to go beating one of those nobility jerks into the ground" spoke Saito. That reminded Naruto of something one off his shadow clones had read when they were scowering the library trying to learn as much as they could about this world.

"Hey I think you should get that rune on your hand checked out. I read somewhere that the runes on our hands are actually really special, but I am not sure why that is" spoke Naruto as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that red head woman staring at him with love in her eyes as she walked with the blue haired girl, but her eyes were crammed in a book.

"Really why is that" asked Saito as he raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Naruto. "I am not sure but it said something about combat and weapons though other than that I don't remember. I was just skimming over the book after all" spoke Naruto as he got back to cleaning Tiffania's clothes. After he got done cleaning Tiffania's clothing Siesta came and invited him and Sato to a meal with some of the staff that had become fans of his after he defeated Guiche in their duel. Naruto had to fend his self from what he believed were sexual advances by the head cook, but other than that it was a whole lot of fun and he had really enjoyed himself. He told Tiffania about what had happened while he was away, which took a lot longer than he had expected. Tiffania had been so happy that she promised to make him one of her own personal lunches. After that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Late in the night Naruto felt that he was moving which wasn't too far off from the truth since for some reason Kirche's salamander was carrying him through the academy. Eventually it dropped him off in a room that was dim lited and smelled of incense. He watched as the salamander walked back over to the door like it was guarding it, and Naruto briefly wondered if he could control the salamander using his summoning contract with the salamander clan, which is where he figured the salamander had come from.

"Hello there Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki to my very private sweet" spoke Kirche as she looked down at him with passionate eyes that told Naruto of what she was thinking, although he saw something else in those eyes that made him sigh.

"Look Kirche was it? I know you're a virgin so stop trying to impress me" spoke Naruto as he stood up. When he did this Kirche's salamander looked like it was going to try to stop him but Naruto decided to take the dominate role in this situation. "Stand down" spoke Naruto as he looked into the salamander's eyes. He was happy to see it obey him over its master. Kirche was shocked that Naruto was able to see past her rues, and even more to see her salamander obeying him instead of her.

"What are you talking about" asked Kirche deciding to play it ignorant card since she didn't know what else to do.

"I can see in your eyes the hesitance in going through with what you were thinking of doing. You may have some kind of infatuation with me, but I am only attracted to women who know who they are and don't lie to themselves and others by pretending to be something that they aren't. If you want to keep pretending like your easy then go ahead it is your life, but know that I will never return any of the feeling you have for me so long as you pretend to be something you're not" spoke Naruto as he left the room and crawled back in bed with Tiffania. Kirche was left dumbstruck by what Naruto said and a single tear left her eyes as she whispered "Thank you" before getting dressed for bed and falling asleep with the man who undoubtedly changed her future by taking the high road.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ten Tailed Familiar Chapter 3)

"Knock Knock Knock"

"Yea who is it" asked Naruto as he looked over at the door where the sound was coming from. He was really getting pissed because for some reason people wanted to come talk to either him or Tiffania (He beat up any guy who came to see Tiffania for reasons they should not have) early in the morning. Couldn't they get it through their fat skulls that maybe he wanted to say in bed a little longer as to enjoy the goddess of beauty that lay in the same bed as him? Was it really such a crime to allow him the great pleasure of being able to just hold the woman who had captivated almost all of his thoughts since he got to this new world for a few extra hours in the morning?

"It is me Louise. Is Tiffania up? I need to talk to her about going into town today" came the obviously mad voice of Louise. Naruto absently wondered why she was always mad or had a frown on his face. He might have killed the girl if she had been his 'master' when he came here. 'Thank god Tiffania was the one to summon and kiss me when I got here' thought Naruto as he stood up and stretched.

"Yea just give me a second to wake her" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Tiffania. He really didn't want to wake her with her cute little breaths she took, he amazingly sexual body as it rose in fell causing her breasts to giggle slightly every time, and just the way the light was bouncing off of her made him feel like it would be a crime to wake her up now, but knowing Louise if he didn't wake her up soon she would burst into the room and startle Tiffania awake. "Tiffania it is time to wake up" spoke Naruto as he watched as Tiffania slowly opened her eyes. "Why are we waking up so early, I don't have classes today" asked Tiffania as she held onto Naruto and buried her face even deeper into his chest. That caused Naruto to smile right before he said "Because if you don't wake up soon Louise is going to blow down the door trying to get to you." "Hmmmm what does she want" asked Tiffania as she started to get up. "She said something about going into town" spoke Naruto as he looked at Tiffania in all her glory as she walked over and tried to get dressed. "Sounds fun, want to come Naruto" asked Tiffania as she was bent over trying to get some panties out of a drawer. 'You have no idea' thought Naruto but he banished those lewd thoughts once again before saying "Yea sure sounds like fun."

After that Louise came into their room with Saito who looked worse for wear and started to converse with Tiffania about going into town. Eventually they came to an agreement and walked outside were Naruto was surprised to find two horses ready to go. Naruto mounted one with Tiffania in the back and Louise mounted another with Saito in the back since he didn't know how to ride a horse. As they were riding Naruto started to sense a creature flying overhead far behind him with two familiar energy signatures on its back.

'Seems like either Kirche didn't quite get the message the other day, or she has fallen even harder for me and is having a hard time dealing with the sudden change in her emotions' thought Naruto as he continued navigating the horse towards town.

(Up on Tabitha's dragon)

"Thanks for helping me follow them Tabitha" spoke Kirche as she look in front of her at the blue haired girl with the giant staff. She expected Tabitha to just nod her head in acceptance but was surprised when she actually started talking.

"I wanted to see what he was like. The other day when he battled Guiche he used a special technique to cut down all of those golems he summoned. It interests me" spoke Tabitha as she looked down keeping a close eye on Naruto. For a second she thought that he looked up at her but brushed it off as her imagination.

"Why does it interest you" asked Kirche as she looked at her friend with a questioning look on her face. She hadn't ever seen Tabitha take such a forward interest in something like this in her entire life.

"Whatever he did it had the feel of wind in it. I know he didn't use magic as I would have sensed it, but it defiantly involved wind which is my specialty" spoke Tabitha though her eyes never moved.

"Could it be possible that he just swung his sword so fast that it cause the wind to lash out and cut own Guiche's golems" asked Kirche as she thought back to the battle. She hadn't really thought about how he defeated Guiche just that he had defeated him which was shocking in and of its self.

"It is possible, though how he could do even that is baffling. Anyways he is a mystery that I would like to figure out, though I don't suspect this is why you are so interested in him" spoke Tabitha as she watched Naruto.

Kirche had the decency to blush when Tabitha said that. All last night all she could think about was Naruto and his handsome face. His words echoed through her mind and she couldn't help but agree with him. Many of the guys she had agreed to go on a date with were very surprised when she told them that she was no longer going to go out with them. They were shocked and wanted an explanation but she just had flame get rid of them.

"It is personal" spoke Kirche as she placed her hand on her chest right above were her heart was. Tabitha noticed this though she didn't comment.

(Back with Naruto)

"So what are we doing here" asked Naruto as him and his group weaved through the crowds with relative ease. Naruto had noticed that may people were looking at him funny, but he quickly realized it was because of his odd cloak (Akatsuki jacket). Naruto just ignored them as he continued following Louise.

"I think it was right next to Vermont's Elixir shop" spoke Louise thought she was talking to herself not answering Naruto which kind of pissed him off royally.

"Hey could you guys slow down my backs in shambles. None of you told me it would be three hours on horseback to get here" spoke Saito as he rubbed his back. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the way Saito complained about everything.

"Ahhh here it is" spoke Louise from the front of their group. When Naruto looked ahead of him he saw that they were in front of a weapons shop. 'Why didn't she say this is why we were coming into town? I would have given her almost any of my special weapons to get her out of me and Tiffania's bedroom this morning that are a million times better than anything she is going to find in this old place' thought Naruto as he followed Louise inside of the place.

"Lately it had become quite the fad even among royalty to equip the servants with weapons" spoke the man at the counter, though his giant teeth made Naruto feel like he was talking to a deformed rabbit. Judging by the redness of his nose, the diluted look in his eyes, and the fowl odder around him Naruto suspected he was a drunk for sure. Naruto watched as the man fitted Saito with a sword and had to admit for a drunk the man sure knew his way around a sword. Once again Louise because a problem child.

"The sword you wielded the other day was much bigger than these. I want a bigger and thicker sword for my servant" spoke Louise as she looked over at the drunk. They got into an argument and eventually the man went into the back to get a different sword that was more to Louise's taste.

'Idiot girl doesn't she know if you make the person made that you are trying to buy something off of he will only try to scam you' thought Naruto as he looked around the room at all of the different types of swords. They were made by a man who knew what he was doing, but was limited to only the common metals and no chakra which meant that these swords couldn't hole even a spark to any of the weapons Naruto had.

"Naruto do you want me to buy you a weapon as well" spoke Tiffania as she looked through all of the weapons in the room. Naruto knew that unlike the rest of the people in the academy Tiffania wasn't rich. She must have discovered she had magical capabilities because of her elven heritage and been given a scholarship to go to the school. Basically she would remain poor living off of the extra money the scholarship gave her which was quite a lot by commoner standards but not even a penny next to wealthy count standards.

"No I am fine. My swords make these swords look like a joke anyways" spoke Naruto as he used his Kamui technique to pull the Sword of Kusanagi out of his sub space and handed it to Tiffania. Tiffania looked at him questionably and was surprised when Naruto picked up a large sword with just one hand like it didn't way a thing. He then took back his sword and slowly cut the larger sword in half like a hot knife through butter.

"That was amazing, though now I will have to pay for the sword you just broke" spoke Tiffania, but she was amazed when Naruto just ran his finger down the place where he had cut it in half (Using chakra though Tiffania didn't know that) Naruto easily repaired the sword good as new.

"You were saying" spoke Naruto as he grinned over at Tiffania who just smiled at him. Naruto sent the Kusanagi blade back to his sub space and watched as the clerk tried to sell Louise some golden piece of crap that would break its first use. Luckily for Saito Louise didn't have the money to afford the super expensive piece of crap and ended up having to by the weird talking sword that Naruto could see was actually pretty powerful for a sword not made with chakra. After that little episode Naruto and his little group left the city and made their way back towards the academy.

That night Naruto decided to take a walk around the academy and think about all that had been happening to him. He remembered all he could think about was taking revenge on all of the people that had wronged him in his childhood and adult hood before he became aware of who he was. He must have spilled an ocean of blood during his revenge, especially when he became the new host for the Jubi, but when he came to this new world he didn't feel the need to kill those that had wronged him. Maybe it was true that the cycle of hatred was strongest in his world compared to this one, or maybe it had something to do with an irresistible elven woman who had captured his thoughts when he got here. It must have been that kiss that had caught him so off guard, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Oh Mr. Uzumaki what a pleasant surprise" came a voice behind Naruto. Naruto knew who it was since he had sensed her coming, but didn't want to startle her by just saying hello out of the blue when he shouldn't know who or if anyone was walking up behind him.

"Please just Naruto, we are friends aren't we Siesta" spoke Naruto as he looked over at the young maid with a smile on his face. He loved watching that blush that spread across her face. It just made him want to corrupt her even more.

"Yes of course we are" spoke Siesta as she looked over at Naruto. They began talking as they walked around and eventually they came to a question that had been bothering Siesta for quite a long time. "Uhhmm, Naruto if you don't mind could you tell me what your world is like" asked Siesta as she looked at Naruto nervously.

Naruto was surprised that she had asked him such a question. He had told Tiffania much about his own world, thought he may have filtered out some of the more dark things that he may have done so that she didn't think he was a psychopath when he had told her. "Sure what do you want to know" asked Naruto as he looked over at her.

"Just anything you want to share would be fine with me" spoke Siesta as she walked a little closer to Naruto. Naruto felt their shoulders meet and wondered if she was trying to put the moves on him.

"Well in my world war never ends, but instead of mages we have ninja and samurai. The ninja can use their own special powers similar to the mages in this world, except everyone had the ability to learn these abilities in my world. You see my world is one large land mass mainly but it is divided up by various nations that are ruled by selfish men who are far too greedy for their own good. Because of this and the impressive powers that the ninja hold the wars never end and we ninja had to put our lives on the line daily to complete our missions. I had a troubled past you could say and I ended up becoming very powerful. I took out a lot of my rage on my fellow village and nation after I found out they had been lying to me about who my family had been and I joined a terrorist organization that was really powerful because of my anger" spoke Naruto as he started to reminisce about his life and about all that he had done. He didn't regret anything, only that he hadn't learned who he was and killed all of those traitors sooner before they could fuck up his entire life.

"That sounds horrible. I am so sorry you had to go through something like that" spoke Siesta as she gave Naruto a big hug and buried her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto was surprised she even still wanted to talk to him let alone actually feeling bad for him instead of just calling him a monster like he figure she would.

"Don't worry that is all in the past. I am a better man now that I am away from my old world" spoke Naruto as he rubbed Siesta's back. He was really starting to enjoy the woman's presence and hoped that they would be able to spend more time with one another in the future.

"I hope I see you soon" spoke Siesta as she began walking away, though Naruto noticed she seemed kind of sad. He thought about it as he walked through the academy back towards Tiffania's room.

"Hello their Naruto" came a melody like voice from behind Naruto's back. When he turned around he saw Kirche standing in her door way clad only in her night gown which was very sensual in Naruto's opinion.

"Hello Kirche how may I help you" spoke Naruto as he looked Kirche in the eyes as to let her know that her body wasn't what could ever seduce him. Only her soul could do something like that as beauty was only skin deep, but the soul was far more than that could ever be.

"I know you said that you would never be interested in pursuing a woman who couldn't be true to herself and I have decided that you are right. I am tired of always pretending to be something I'm not, and one day I hope you recognize my feeling for you are real" spoke Kirche in a serious yet vulnerable voice as she gave him a slight bow before closing the door to her room so that she could go to sleep.

'You really are changing Kirche, and I am sure a beautiful butterfly will spring from your heart one day that will all but force me to see the spectacular woman that you are' thought Naruto as he went back to Tiffania's room.

For the next three days Naruto noticed that Siesta was acting strange and on the third day she was gone. Naruto decided to go ask her boss what was going on and what he found out he didn't like. Apparently some noble man had come here and basically forced Siesta to become is personal maid which basically translated into him wanting her as his mistress. Naruto quickly went looking for the one brat he knew who would know where this Count Mont lived. Eventually Naruto came upon Guiche trying to seduce Montmorency with jewelry.

"She isn't a cheap whore you can simply by jewelry for so that she will act like your betray of her never happened" spoke Naruto as he walked up in front of Guiche and smirked down at him right before he gave Montmorency a seductive wink which caused her to blush.

"Naruto are you here trying to destroy my romantic life once again" demanded Guiche as he stood up and gave Naruto and angry look.

"Shut up I need your help with something" spoke Naruto as he began explaining to Guiche that he needed to know where Count Mont lived.

"Why would I ever tell you were a Count lived" demanded Guiche but before Naruto could threaten him with sever bodily harm Montmorency decided to aid in Naruto's quest. She quickly told him where he lived and how to get there from where they were.

"You should be grateful that an angel such as Montmorency graces you with her stunning beauty" spoke Naruto as he ran out of the academy and off towards the Counts manor. He didn't even see how much darker red Montmorency got when he told Guiche how beautiful he thought she was.

(With Tiffania and Louise)

"Louise have you seen Naruto" asked Tiffania as she looked over at the place to her left were Naruto usually sat. The principal had made it a new rule that all familiar that were human were allowed to eat at the table with the rest of the nobility so Naruto had been eating with her every day, but she hadn't seen him all day and now he was even missing dinner.

"No I haven't, but I overheard Guiche mention him earlier. Said something about woman stealing, Count something, bastards. Want to go talk to him and see what we find out" asked Louise as she looked over at her best friend.

"Yea I think that would be best" spoke Tiffania as she, Louise, and Saito got up and went looking for Guiche. The found him pouting over a bowl of soup muttering about girl stealing jerks over and over.

"Guiche we need to talk to you" spoke Louise as she crossed her arms and glared at the boy when he shot her an annoyed look, though his eyes lingered on Tiffania's giant rack but not even he was stupid enough to put the moves on the girl with all the rumors going around about what Naruto had down to the other boys that had come on to her.

"Yea what do you need Zero" spoke Guiche using Louise's joke nickname as he looked over at her. Before Louise could snap on him Tiffania cut her off.

"We were looking for Naruto but we haven't seen him all day. Do you know where he could have gotten off to" asked Tiffania in a sweet voice that instantly lifted Guiche's downed spirits.

"Yes he was asking me about the location of Count Mont's manor so that he could rescue some peasant girl form the Count" spoke Guiche but was cut short by Louise's shout. "And you told him where he lived even knowing what he was going to do." "I can't help it if the man is crazy, now please leave so I can eat my meal alone in solitude" spoke Guiche as his mood soured again thanks to Louise.

"We are going to have to hurry to stop Naruto from doing something incredibly stupid" spoke Louise as she looked over at Tiffania who looked extremely worried.

"Yes let's go now" spoke Tiffania as they all raced off to stop Naruto from killing the Count and getting into trouble, though they didn't know that was what would have happened.

(With Naruto)

"Lord Mont there is an intruder on the grounds" spoke one of the guards as he ran into the Counts private study. The Count looked surprised, but quickly grabbed his staff and rushed to meet the intruder. What he saw shocked him. It was a boy wearing a strange black jacket with red clouds on it carrying a long black, grey, and green katana in one hand. His eyes were undoubtedly the strangest thing about him being that they were black with a strange red marking in the center and a black square like design within the red design.

"What do you think you are doing breaking into me home like this" demanded Lord Mont as he looked Naruto in the eyes. If only he knew just what a terrible idea that was.

"I have come for Siesta, and I am not leaving without her" spoke Naruto as he stood in a loose stance ready for anything the man could ever possibly through at him.

"Hmph I don't know what you're saying. Siesta is happy-" but that was as far as he got before Naruto cut him off. "Don't give me your B.S. about her being happy and what not I know what you disgusting noblemen do when you take a young maid by name so don't play me for a fool. If you want to come out of this alive I suggest you do as I say" spoke Naruto. The Count didn't take to kindly to the threat and pointed his staff at Naruto. "You should know that I am a triangle class mage, also known as Mont the Surge" spoke Mont as he pointed his wand at a vase and Naruto watched as the water came out and rushed towards him.

"Hmph, is that all you got? This will be to easy" spoke Naruto as the water went right through him, though it left no damage which greatly shocked everyone there except Naruto.

"How did you do that" demanded the count, but then he looked into Naruto's eyes as well as the rest of the soldiers and they heard a faint whisper that sounded like 'Kotoamatsukami'. After that they forgot why they were all about to attack this kind man that he had so kindly given the new maid he had hired to. "I am so sorry Mr. Uzumaki I don't know what just came over me. I will get Siesta immediately and please take this gold as a token of how sorry I am for attacking you" spoke Count Mont as he handed Naruto a large back of gold which he sent to his sub space and walked off to go get Siesta for Naruto. What nobody but Naruto knew was that Naruto had rewritten the Counts memories in a way that it made the Count believe he owed Naruto a huge favor and made it so he hated people who took advantage of other people which would insure that he never did something like this again.

"Siesta your new master is here" shouted Lord Mont as he waited for Siesta to come and introduce herself to Naruto Uzumaki.

"New master sir" asked Siesta in a skeptical voice as she came into the room. When she saw Naruto she ran and jumped into his arms and hugged him deeply. "Ohh Naruto what are you doing here" asked Siesta as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Well I got a letter from a kind man I met not too long ago that said he wished to give me a present though I had no idea it would be you (Naruto winks at Siesta to let her know that he did in face come here to save her which she understands) though I am very happy to see you again" spoke Naruto as he returned Siesta's hug and noticed the 'squishy' feeling that he was feeling on his chest due to Siesta's large chest being pressed against it.

"So you are my new master" asked Siesta hope thick in her voice. When she saw Naruto nodded his head she started jumping up and down with joy. She quickly ran off to get her things and when she came back Naruto sent them to her alternate dimension to make it easier to carry.

"Well I am happy you so enjoy my gift. Have a good night Naruto" spoke Lord Mont as he waved at Naruto and Siesta as they left.

"Have a good night Lord Mont" spoke Naruto and Siesta though there was much amusement in their voices. "It will take too long to get back to the academy from here so we will be using a special way I like to travel" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Siesta.

"How will we do that" asked Siesta as she looked over at Naruto questionably. "Close your eyes and count to three" spoke Naruto. Siesta did as she was told and Naruto quickly warped them back to the academy. "Wow how did you do that" asked Siesta as she looked around. She noticed her luggage was beside her as well. "Trade secret" joked Naruto as he walked Siesta up to the principal's office to get her her old job back.

"Well that is a very interesting story and I am glad Lord Mont gave Miss Siesta to you Mr. Uzumaki, but since you are her lord now you will have to provide her room and board from now on though I would be happy to give her her old job back again" spoke the principal. Naruto just sighed and nodded his head.

(With Tiffania, Louise, Saito, Kirche, and Tabitha)

"What do you mean you gave Naruto Siesta" demanded Louise as she looked at the Count like he was stupid or something.

"Well I owed Naruto a huge debt and I thought by giving him his very own maid we could call it even, there for a bought him the Siesta girl" spoke Count Mont (Mind has been altered by the Kotoamatsukami).

"Well that was very… kind of you" spoke Kirche though steam was practically pouring out of her ears at the thought of what all Naruto might need that big breasted maid to do for him.

"Thank goodness. I am just glad Naruto is safe" spoke Tiffania as she places her hand over her heart.

"Yea but he had us worried there for a second" spoke Saito as he looked around at the super rich manor.

Tabitha was thinking about how odd the Count was acting. If the information she had gotten about the man was true then his personality files were completely bogus. He was being far too nice and caring to be the man that she had heard he was and could only figure Naruto had done something to him that caused him to act this way, but the only question is what was it?

When Tiffania got back she realized that since Naruto was Siesta's new master she would have to stay with them though there weren't any beds or places for her to sleep so now Tiffania was sleeping snuggled up to Naruto's left side while Siesta did the same on his right side of the bed.

'Life is so good to me' thought Naruto as he pulled both girls even closer to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ten Tailed Familiar Chapter 4)

Naruto woke up and felt something weighing down both of his sides. He was use to something squashy and heavy and his left side but now the same feeling was being felt on his right side, well maybe it was a little bit lighter. Naruto opened his eyes and then remembered exactly why he was having this nice sensation. On his left was his personal angel and technical master Tiffania the half elf woman with massive breasts. On his right was his new personal maid, which gave him lots of dirty ideas, which he had rescued from that ass of a Count the other night. He was glad he now had Siesta with him as he had really come to enjoy her company. Tiffania was wearing a pair of pure white brawl and panties with some kind of see through night gown on top of it while Siesta was wearing an all-black pair of panties and brawl with a darker version of the see through night gown Tiffania was wearing. He was going to continue sleeping like this but then a giant explosion went off down the hall and then the screams of Saito as he tried to escape Louise's wrath could be heard all through the school.

'Why am I not surprised? It is like the gods are just messing with me so that I can't enjoy these two little angels for even a second. I swear that whatever it is that caused this had better be good or else heads are going to roll' thought Naruto as he swore vengeance on whatever deity had cursed his morning pleasures. He noticed Siesta and Tiffania starting to open their eyes and he sighed to himself.

"Morning you two lovely young ladies. I would say good morning but with Saito and Louise causing this much ruckus this early in the morning I simply can't bring myself to lie to you two" spoke Naruto as he drop his head in defeat. He heard them giggling before he felt them snuggle even deeper into his sides. Naruto had been very surprised by how willing Tiffania had been to allowing Siesta to share their bed. He had at least thought she would pout about it, but all she said was that she trusted him with all of her heart which made Naruto want to cry he was so happy.

"Well I still think this is the best possible morning I could ever dream of don't you think Siesta" spoke Tiffania as she relished in the feel of how Naruto felt against her skin and how happy she was when his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her deeper into his side.

"I have to agree Miss Westwood. I couldn't even dream of a better morning then spending it with like this. I hope that you allow me to continue our sleeping arrangements" spoke Siesta as she gave Tiffania the puppy dog eye. Naruto knew that Siesta could get her own room thanks to working here as a member of the staff since the school was required to house them, but he also knew that she really wanted to continue sharing the bed with him and to be honest he wanted it as well.

"I don't mind. I can tell you mean a lot to Naruto as do I and it would be cruel of me to try and separate you two. After all I know how hard it is to be apart from him, even if he was gone for only a few hours" spoke Tiffania referring to when Naruto went to rescue Siesta and didn't tell her. In all honesty he thought he would be able to save Siesta and get back before Tiffania even noticed he was gone but he had underestimated how much Tiffania enjoyed being with him and since he was gone she was really sad which he made up to her by giving her a deep back massage with oils and scented candles. Naruto had to restrain himself form taking the massage farther, but he didn't want to impose on Tiffania, at least not yet.

"Oh than-" but that was as far as Siesta got to thanking Tiffania when the door was knocked down by Louise as she dragged Saito into the room. Louise was shocked when she saw the three of them in the same bed with so little clothes on and promptly fainted.

"Well that was unexpected, but not unwelcomed" spoke Naruto although he did get a playful smack on the chest from Tiffania for making a joke at her friend's expense. Naruto just grinned sheepishly and looked over at Saito who was literally on the ground sleeping. 'Damn Louise must have kept him up all night, but what she had him doing I don't even want to know' thought Naruto as he watched Siesta and Tiffania getting dressed. Siesta was more than willing to let Naruto watch her get dressed, but Tiffania was still a little shy so Naruto picked up Louise and Saito and brought them back to Louise's room. On the way back to Louise's room Saito started to wake up.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" spoke Naruto as he looked down at his…..Friend? He wasn't sure him and Saito were friends. He knew they were acquaintances that got along and all since they did come into this world at the same time, but friendship seemed to be pushing it somewhat. Maybe in the future they would become friendlier with one another.

"Ahhhh, my head. She had me up all night trying to teach me all of these crazy tricks that were way too hard for anyone to just learn in one night" spoke Saito as he began to rub his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. 'Why would she want him to learn tricks' wondered Naruto? He asked Saito and he explained that there would be an exhibition match for the second years who were required to participate so that they could show off their new familiars.

"Hmmmm, I wonder why Tiffania didn't mention it to me" spoke Naruto more to himself that to Saito as he laid Louise down in her bed and watched as Saito laid up against the wall and fell asleep instantly. Naruto was surprised that Saito wasn't willing to stand up to Louise, but then again he felt that there may be more to it then he was seeing so he let it slide.

As Naruto was walking through the court yard he saw Siesta carrying a basket of laundry and waved her down so that he could ask her a question. Siesta saw her new 'master' waving for her to come talk to her and she was more than happy to oblige him.

"Hello my lord how my I help you" spoke Siesta in her bright and charming voice. Naruto normally would have said to just call him Naruto, but with Siesta dressed up as a maid it just made his imagination swim with 'ideas' and it was hard to through that away. He shook his head to clear it and began asking Siesta what she knew about the exhibition.

"Oh you are referring to Saint Horistine's exhibition are you not" asked Siesta as she had a look of shock in her eyes. She must have realized that nobody had told Naruto about the exhibition and felt like it was her fault. "I am so sorry my lord I should have known better. I am sorry for not telling you I just thought that lady Westwood would have told you, but that is no excuse, please forgive me" spoke Siesta as she bowed her head deeply and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Siesta I am not mad, I promise now look me in the eyes" spoke Naruto as she watched as Siesta looked up at him with those big doe eyes that had tears in them. Naruto smiled slightly and began whipping away the tears from her eyes. "An angel, even one who wears naughty black panties like you, shouldn't cry. You're far too beautiful to allow such a thing as tears to ruin your beautiful smile" spoke Naruto, but he was slightly surprised when Siesta grabbed hold of him and repeatedly said thank you into his chest. "Now please explain everything about this Exhibition so Tiffania and I don't look ridiculous when it happens" spoke Naruto as he smiled down on his personal maid.

"We'll the exhibition happens every year, so that the second years can exhibit the familiars that they summoned for the entire school to see. I do know that participation is mandatory for all second year students, and that all of the second year students are busy training their familiars for this year's exhibition. Ohhh yea and this year Lady Henrietta will be coming to participate" spoke Siesta as she held onto Naruto with all of her might hoping that he would be satisfied with the information she gave her and didn't kick her to the curve. She was use to nobles and higher ups treating the lower class like dirt so she wasn't sure if Naruto, having spent so much time with the nobles, would have taken up any of their bad habits or not.

"Who is Lady Henrietta" asked Naruto. He had heard that name before, oddly enough he thought he had heard it from Louise, and so whoever it was was either going to be a major pain in the ass or a very high up noble woman.

"She is the princess of Tristain, and has been the meaning of our existence ever since her father passed away a few years ago" spoke Siesta as her and Naruto started walking through the academy. She felt like his mistress by the way she held onto his arm as was leaning against him but she didn't mind and fully enjoyed herself.

"So I guess she is pretty popular then huh" spoke Naruto as he let go of Siesta's side and watched as she walked in front of him with a blush on her face.

"Thank you for being so understanding my Lord" spoke Siesta as she moved in and kissed Naruto on the lips. Now Naruto had been sexually repressed since he got here not being able to just ravish his 'master' and all of her perfect glory and even though they had kissed, held hands, and slept in the same bed they hadn't actually done it so when Siesta kissed him Naruto wasn't able to be as gentle kissing her as he wanted to be. He quickly held onto her curvy hips and slipped her the tongue instantly. This caused her to moan into his mouth and Naruto completely dominated Siesta's virgin mouth with his tongue and started caressing her tongue with his own. This lasted a good few minutes before Naruto was able to rein in his lust and let Siesta fall down on her butt with a lustful glazed look in her eyes.

"Just consider that my personal thank you for being such a good personal maid Siesta" spoke Naruto as he winked at her and began to walk off to find his master. Siesta went through the rest of the day with that same glazed over look on her face and that silly over happy expression on her face. Naruto eventually was able to find Tiffania who was talking with Louise and Saito about something. When Naruto met up with them they instantly left to go greet the princess as she rolled up at the academy.

Everyone was out there trying to catch a glimpse of the princess or in Guiche's case trying to look as handsome as possible for the princess to see so that they could complement each other on how beautiful they were. Eventually a carriage pulled up escorted by many of the palace guards. When the carriage stopped a woman opened the door and then another woman quickly walked out. Naruto was sure that the plain Jane wasn't what had gotten all of these people so excited so he waited and just like he predicted the real princes was far more beautiful than the first woman to step out of the carriage.

The princess had short violent purple hair, with a purple cloak and white silk dress which has tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. She had a tiara on her head as well as a jeweled necklace that went well with her beautiful white skin. She was fairly well endowed, maybe a little smaller than Siesta but not by much defiantly and had a nice butt as well. Her face gave her more of a cute look kind of like Siesta's, compared to the mature sexy look that Kirche's face had.

Naruto watched as she waved at the students and smiled at them as well and figured she was a kind woman not like many of the noblemen he had had the misfortune of speaking with. He watched for a while as she talked to the principal and the rest of the staff, or more like her butt, before they were dismissed. They quickly left and went up to their room though Siesta was not there, probably serving the princess, and to his shock Louise and Saito followed them so that Louise and Tiffania could talk.

While they were in their room a knock came from the door and Saito, who had just pissed off Louise, happily opened it as to avoid her wrath. He was surprised when a cloaked person came in the door and Louise got ready to attack the person, but Naruto saw the purple in her hair and knew instantly who it was though he didn't know why she was here.

"Who are you" spoke Louise as she pointed her wand at the stranger, although it wasn't very threatening seeing as her hand was shaking like a leaf. The cloaked stranger just smiled before pulling up her hood reveling herself as the princess right before she quickly hugged Louise.

"It has been a while" spoke the princess as she continued to hug Louise. They started talking about the past and how they meet. Naruto just wondered why they were doing this in his and Tiffania's room when they could just as easily do it in Louise's room so that Naruto could flirt and kiss Tiffania in peace.

"And you Mr. Familiar I have heard quite a bit about you as well. Tell me, how did you ever get that pompous jerk Count Mont to stop acting like such a jerk" asked the princess shocking Naruto with the use of less than lady like language. Naruto wondered how he would respond to her, but when he saw Tiffania nod at him urging him to tell her the truth.

"Well my eyes are very special and can do some very interesting things. I simply changed Count Mont's memories a little so he believed he actually hated people who took advantage of others instead of having memories that allowed him to enjoy taking advantage of others. That way he will believe that he is making these decisions on his own and not just being controlled" spoke Naruto as he showed the princess his sharingan eyes. She looked very shocked by this, but Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and deactivated his sharingan.

"That is quite the power you have there Mr. Familiar. I hope you use it sparingly and with good intentions" spoke Henrietta as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Tiffania. "So long as nobody messes with my 'master' then I will have no need for such power, but the second someone does the gloves are coming off" spoke Naruto as he walked over to Tiffania and hugged her. Tiffania returned the hug and watched as Saito and Louise made fools of themselves in front of the princess.

(The Next Day Outside)

Everyone had gathered around the courtyard were the second years lined up to show off what their familiars could do. The fat kid who had bumped into him which caused him to bump into Siesta did some magic with his owl familiar, Kirche and her salamander did some kind of fire spitting dance like act, Guiche just posed next to his earth badger familiar while they laid on a lot of roses and made their eyes twinkle which Naruto and everyone else found odd, Montmorency played the violin while her frog familiar did acrobatic, and Tabitha and her dragon familiar did aerial acrobatics while she rode on its back. All in all they did a very good job. Next it was Saito and Louise's turn although Louise looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Next us is Miss Louise and her familiar Saito" shouted Professor Colbert as he pointed towards Louise and Saito. They walked up and stood up on the platform though they looked very nervous.

"Naruto isn't there anything you can do to help them" asked Tiffania as she saw how miserable her friend looked. She wanted to help but all she could think about was asking Naruto if he could do anything.

"I guess I could, but it will cost you one French kiss" spoke Naruto with a grin on his face. Tiffania didn't say anything, but she did nod in agreement as well as turn cherry red. Naruto just smiled and looked over at Saito and made a noise to attract his attention.

When Saito heard that weird sound he looked over at Naruto, but his mind went black the minute he saw those red eyes that were Naruto's activated sharingan. Now that Naruto had control of him Naruto began to manipulate Saito's body to do as he wished.

"This is my familiar Saito and his talent is uhmmm" she didn't know what to say but when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over and saw Saito, but with the same strange eyes as Naruto had she knew that Naruto had taken control of him.

In Saito's voice, Saito said "My talent is swords play" spoke Saito as he grabbed hold of the rusted sword that Louise had bought for him and quickly went through a long series of complicated kenjutsu stances that were face effective and even the stupidest people there could tell that they were the moves of a master. When he was done the crowd went wild and cheered them even as they left the stage. As Louise walked past Naruto she whispered 'Thank you' before he and Saito sat down on a bench. Naruto released Saito from his control but put him to sleep so he didn't ask any questions until later.

"Alright next up is Miss Westwood and her familiar Naruto" spoke Professor Colbert as he pointed at Naruto and Tiffania as they walked on stage.

"My familiar's ability is his ability to grow flowers" spoke Tiffania as she looked over at Naruto with a smile. Naruto had shown her a while back that he could grow plants (although he had shown her that he could grow normal plants not the giant crazy ones that he and the first Hokage could). Everyone was surprised by this as they figured Naruto would do something with swords as well.

Naruto just smiled at Tiffania and pulled a seed out of his pocket and showed it to everyone. He then closed his hands and had a smirk on his face. Suddenly giant roots started to grow out of his hands and a giant stem blasted out of his hand. It continued to grow until it was as tall as the central building and then the flower blossomed to reveal a giant sunflower. When the flower opened it sprinkled pollen on everyone giving his giant sunflower an awesome look.

"Well what do you guys think" asked Naruto as he grinned down at everyone. Suddenly everyone was applauding and jumping up and down in their seats at how amazing they thought Naruto's ability was. After that the judges started configuring the scores and then they handed Mr. Colbert a piece of paper with the results in it.

"Now it is my pleasure to announce this year's grand prize winner…. Tiffania Westwood for her familiars amazing botanical abilities" spoke Mr. Colbert as he pointed at Naruto and Tiffania. Tiffania was very happy and ran up on stage and knelt before the princess. Naruto just stood behind her but didn't kneel. He didn't kneel, bow, grovel, or any of that other crap to people who could easily destroy the world so he wasn't going to do it to some princess, no matter how cute she was, of some tiny nation.

"Your familiar's abilities were simply amazing. I may just have to call upon you to help fix up the gardens at the royal palace" spoke Henrietta as she placed a small crown on Tiffania's head to symbolize her victory today.

"Thank you your majesty" spoke Tiffania as she began to mess with the crown on her head. The smile on her face made the effort totally worth it even though he hadn't wanted to perform in front of these people like some kind of circus animal he was still willing to do it just to make Tiffania happy.

After they got done with that a small outside party began, but Naruto sensed that Louise and Saito were in danger so he quickly grabbed hold of Tiffania's hand and rushed over to their aid. When he got there he was surprised to see a giant earth golem being controlled by a woman with a hood over her head and green hair just visible. She reminded him of someone he had seen around the school and that made him suspicious. The woman had already had some kind of purple box by the time he had gotten there and she quickly used her golem to escape. Naruto and Tiffania rushed to Louise and Saito's side to see if they were ok. Tiffania was glad that they were fine, but Louise was sad that she wasn't able to stop the thief from getting away. After that everything started to settle down and Naruto, Tiffania, and the still droopy smiling Siesta went to bed in each other's arms.

(The next day)

As Naruto and Tiffania sat in study hall with the rest of the class he started to get bored, but then like clockwork the universe seemed to like messing with him so they sent Mr. Colbert to do the job.

"Miss Tiffania, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha please report to the principal's office immediately and bring your familiars" spoke Mr. Colbert right before he left again.

"Wonder what that is all about" spoke Naruto as he stuck out his arm for Tiffania to take, which she did, but to Naruto surprise Kirche gave him that puppy dog look and he instantly knew what she wanted. He looked over at Tiffania who nodded and smiled at Kirche who did the same and Naruto stuck out his arm which Kirche took happily.

When they got to the principal's office they were met by all of the teachers, the principal's assistant, and the principal himself. They waited to see why they had been called into the principal's office or for one of them to speak.

"After questioning several witnesses around town we have gathered creatable information about a suspicious shadow that was seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods this morning" spoke the principal's assistant which made Naruto look at her suspiciously. Being a ninja Naruto was use to B.S. information, gathering information, and much much more so he knew that this story didn't make a whole lot of sense. If the shack was abandoned and deep in the woods than how could multiple people have seen a possible triangle class mage entering and leaving multiple times without the mage knowing and or killing them? Then there was how fast she got this information and on top off all that the way the shadowy figure was described didn't make a whole lot of sense either.

"Very speedy work Miss Longueville, your work is to be commended" spoke the principal as he smiled like he was some kind of child. Naruto also noticed a white mouse on his shoulder but figured it was his familiar.

"From those testimonies I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow" spoke Miss Longueville as she handed the principal a piece of paper with a sketch on it. He examined it for a second before turning it around for everyone else to see. When Louise saw the sketch she confirmed that it was the thief after all.

"We must report this to the palace at once. I will send a request along with it to ask the royal guards to go after her" spoke Mr. Colbert as he looked at the principal.

"If we waste time with those bureaucrats Fouquet will get away. We must reclaim the Staff of Destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we are to reclaim the honor that was tarnished by that thief. Now raise your staff if you are up for the challenge" spoke the principal as he looked around the room. Naruto figured he was shocked when none of the other teachers raised their staffs. 'Pansies' thought Naruto. "Are there none among you who wish to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet" asked the principal. He was shocked, as was everyone but Naruto, when Louise raised her wand.

"I will go" spoke Louise shocking everyone. When Mr. Colbert went to say something Kirche shocked everyone as well. "I will go to, since I can't say I ever lost to you zero Louise" spoke Kirche. Louise went to say something but Kirche cut her off. "Tabitha" asked Kirche in a surprised voice as she saw Tabitha raise her staff. "You know you don't have to come. This is a matter between me and Zero here" spoke Kirche. "I am worried about you two" spoke Tabitha in a monotone voice though she didn't even look at them. "Well if my friend is going then so am I" spoke Tiffania as she raised her wand as well. Naruto just sighed as he was hoping to get some alone time with her while the loud mouths were out but it looks like the universe was pissing on him again.

"Then I will leave it to the four of you then. The institute will be looking forward to your hard word as well as your duty as nobles" spoke the headmaster as looked at all four of them. They raised their wands which Naruto found weird before Miss Longueville began speaking again.

"Lord Osman I will serve as their guide if it is your wish" spoke Miss Longueville.

"An excellent idea, are you sure Miss Longueville" asked the head master.

"I have planned it from the start" spoke Miss Longueville as she smiled at them. Naruto just eyed her with his keen eyes but said nothing.

(A few hours later)

Naruto and the rest of the group were riding in an open top carriage that was being guided by Miss Longueville. He knew much but didn't say anything as he had a plan to benefit from this little endeavor personally.

"Hey if this Fouquet can use magic then doesn't that make her a noble woman? Why is a noble woman stealing things" asked Saito as he looked over at Louise. Surprisingly it was Miss Longueville who answered him.

"Not all mages are nobles. Some have been demoted for various reasons, and among that group many hide as guards, workers, some turn to mischief and other to crime, even I am among that group" spoke Miss Longueville as she closed her eyes.

"But how is that possible your Lord Osman's personal assistant" spoke Kirche as she looked over at Miss Longueville with curiosity on her face.

"Luckily Lord Osman doesn't care much for such things and has hired me regardless of my status" spoke Miss Longueville.

"So what is the story behind you losing your noble status" asked Kirche with enthusiasm written all over her face.

"Kirche that is invading Miss Longueville personal business and I am sure she doesn't wish to tell you something so personal" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Kirche. She was sitting to his write with Tiffania to his left and Louise, Saito, and Tabitha sitting in front of them.

"Ohhh I am sorry, please forgive me" asked Kirche as she hugged Naruto smothering him with her breasts.

"I still need air" spoke Naruto. Soon Louise and Kirche got into a big argument that lasted until they got to their destination.

When they got there they quickly examined the building for traps, people, and other things but they found nothing. When they went in the house they found the Staff of Destruction easily. As soon as they found the staff a giant earth golem wrapped off to top of the house and attacked them. First Tabitha tried to destroy it with wind magic then Kirche tried wind but to Naruto's amazement they didn't try them together to increase their power.

Naruto then saw Louise start to attack the golem from behind its back but oddly her magic wasn't near as powerful as when she used it on Saito. Like an idiot she refused to run and Saito had to save her. Naruto continued to watch as Saito continued to try to defeat the giant earth construct. To his amazement the runes on Saito's left hand began to glow and he all of a sudden could use his sword like a master. Naruto was amazed as Saito was able to fend off the Earth Golem, but then Louise did something stupid again and tried to use the Staff of Destruction even though she didn't know anything about it. That was when Saito took it from her and was able to use it to kill the Golem. Naruto was interested by the weapon, but saw the curtains on this little play coming to a close fast.

"Staff of Destruction is a good name. It blew my golem up into a whirling cloud of dust" spoke Miss Longueville as she took her glasses off and let her hair down. Naruto had to admit she looked hot with her hair down like that.

"I knew it was you. The speed in which you got the information, its accuracy, everything pointed towards you for knowing things you shouldn't" spoke Naruto as he exited the broken shack with Tiffania standing behind him.

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything" asked Fouquet as she looked over at Naruto with analyzing eyes. She knew he was much more dangerous than the rest and had been worried he would be able to stop her before she could get the staff but not that she had it she was sure she could defeat him.

"Because it is more fun this way. I was getting bored at the school and when you broke into the vault to steal the Staff of Destruction you forgot one thing. Your hair was falling out of your hood in the same way it did when you were working at the academy. It was the same color as well which doesn't make you look to smart" spoke Naruto as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter because now that I have the Staff of Destruction there is no way you can defeat me" spoke Fouquet, but then an unspeakable weight seemed to overcome her and then her body started to tremble. She felt fear resonating from her very soul and when she looked up she saw her death. She couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do, all she knew was that Naruto was the one producing these effects.

"With just my feelings I am able to overpower you, Staff of Destruction or not. I can see you have the potential to be a great woman, but you are wasting it on these petty robberies. I can show you how to obtain a new life, a real life, all you have to do is trust me" spoke Naruto as he moved a strand of hair out of Fouquet's face and smiled down at her which cause her to blush. "Now I will give you two options. Swear on your magic your undying fealty to me or I can kill you were you sit, the choice is yours" spoke Naruto as he looked down on the woman. He knew it would end like this, and if he had to use the Kotoamatsukami on a few people to keep his own personal triangle mage from going to jail and in his custody then that was just what he was going to have to do.

"I Fouquet Longueville, hereby swear on my magic my undying loyalty to Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki" spoke Fouquet as she looked into Naruto's eyes and knew from the bottom of her heart that she had made the right decision. A bright light appeared and then a crescent moon design could be seen on her forehead and a star marking could be seen on Naruto's forehead.

"I am happy to have you onboard Fouquet-chan" spoke Naruto as he took Fouquet by the hand and led her back to the carriage. Everyone else was shocked by what had just happened, but Tiffania just smiled at her familiar and sat next to him. Saito was forced to drive since Fouquet wanted to sit next to Naruto on the way back. Since Kirche was on his right and Tiffania was on his left she didn't have anywhere to sit but when Naruto picked up Tiffania and placed her in his lap (causing Tiffania to blush cherry red) her heart sored and she instantly took her place at Naruto's side.

(Back in the headmaster's office)

"The Staff of Destruction has been once again placed in the vault and the palace guard has handed me in a letter directly from the princess that states that Naruto may keep Fouquet with him, but whatever she does will be on his head, so that puts an end to that. You are all guests of honor for tonight's banquet. The palace thinks very highly of your conduct through this incident. I am certain they will bestow upon the four of you some form of reward" spoke the principal.

"Just the four of us? What about Naruto and Saito" asked Tiffania as she looked at the principal.

"Alas since they are not nobles they will not be rewarded I am afraid" spoke the principal.

"I don't need a reward I got something even better" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Fouquet and gave her a very seductive look. She blushed instantly and he and Tiffania chuckled to themselves. Saito stayed behind to talk to the principal about something, while the rest of them left to go get ready for the party.

(During the Party)

Naruto danced with various women that had come up to ask him for a dance ever since he arrived. He was wearing an all-black tuxedo with a grey undershirt, black shoes, the yang necklace, but around the necklace was ten rings (All ten of the Akatsuki rings) five rings on one side and five on the other. When he saw Tabitha not socializing with everyone he walked over to her and asked for a dance.

"You want to dance with me" asked Tabitha as if not believe him.

"Of course. You may not know it, but I find you to be one of most beautiful women here. Maybe I have a thing for blunetts, but if you don't mind will you care to dance with me" asked Naruto.

For the rest of the night Naruto danced with Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche, Montmorency, and Fouquet, and then he danced with Siesta when they all got back to the room together. That night was the first night Naruto had slept with three angels Tiffania on his left, Siesta on his right, and Fouquet on his chest. Life just kept getting better for Naruto it seemed.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ten Tailed Familiar Chapter 5)

Naruto woke up and examined his surroundings. He was still lying in his and Tiffania's bed, but they had some guests as well. Naruto's left arm was being sandwiched between Tiffania's massive breasts which made Naruto very happy. On his right it seemed his hand had traveled in his sleep so now his hand was right on Siesta's nice round butt. On top of him was Fouquet, the newest official woman in his life. She was lying on his chest but her face was very close to Naruto's so he grinned and leaned forward connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Fouquet fest someone's tongue enter her mouth and she cracked her eyes and saw that it was Naruto which elicited a low moan from the woman as she and Naruto's tongues wrestled for dominance. It didn't take long at all for Naruto to take control and start searching every inch and corner of Fouquet's mouth. They continued doing this for a while until Fouquet got a smirk on her face that reminded Naruto of his own.

"Ohh what is this? Has Naruto jr woken up and decided to play as well" asked Fouquet as she started to grind her pussy on Naruto's cock as it hardened ever so slowly. She was amazed at the sheer size of it and wondered how big it would be fully erect.

Naruto just grounded before he started thrusting on his own which caused Fouquet to moan as well. She felt Naruto's steadily enlarging cock rubbing against her clit and it was stimulating her. She was close to climaxing when Naruto stopped moving. Fouquet, wondering why Naruto had stopped, looked down at the smirk on Naruto's face. She instantly realized that he had gotten her all hot and bothered on purpose and now was leaving her to hang. She went to say something, but the Siesta started to wake up.

"Ohhhh Naruto-sama if you keep grouping me like that what will lady Westwood say" spoke a half asleep Siesta as she thought she was still dreaming as Naruto started to group her butt. She felt how his hands expertly messaged her rear end and how his fingers got so close to her 'back' entrance as he did so. When she opened her eyes up fully and realized her dream was actually reality she 'EEEPPPED' before moaning again as Naruto continued to group and massage her large firm butt cheeks. "Oh Naruto-sama is today the day you finally take me" asked Siesta as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her. She fully expected Naruto to move on to the 'front' door with his hands, but then she heard a sound that sounded like someone was making out. She looked over and saw Naruto making out with Tiffania.

Naruto was really enjoying messing with Siesta and Fouquet but he had already promised Tiffania and himself that she would be the first girl he took all the way (in this world). He just couldn't take it anymore and had decided (after Fouquet had freaking dry humped him) that today was the day he took Tiffania all the way and then ravished the other two girls to finally curve his lustful feeling.

When Tiffania felt Naruto start to kiss her she could practically feel the need and want radiating off of him. He had told her that he had been intimate with many women from his own world (none of which could stand up to his amazing stamina which was one of the reasons Tiffania was so willing to allow Naruto to be with more than just one woman since she didn't want her 'brains to be fucked out of her skull' as Naruto had put it) but promised her that it was only physical and that he hadn't felt any emotional feeling for them like he had her so she let it go. Now she could tell her familiar had suffered long enough waiting for her to get ready and although she wasn't sure she was ready to take this step she was sure that she wanted to do anything that would make Naruto happy so if going all the way would do that she was more than willing to oblige.

Tiffania kissed back but in the game of make out she knew her place as she allowed Naruto to simply dominate her mouth. Naruto ran his tongue over her teach, down her tongue, over the roof of her mouth, and even on her cheeks making her give off a really cute moan in Naruto's opinion. Naruto wasn't going to just tease Tiffania he was going to make sure she was satisfied one hundred percent so he slipped a finger into her panties and began to pleasure her. Just as he was about to slip another finger in the gods decided to mess with him again.

_Knock Knock Knock _"Lady Westwood and her familiar Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, you are wanted at the palace immediately by order of the queen. We have a carriage waiting for you, and we along with Lady Louise and her Familiar Saito will be there as well" spoke a member of the royal guard as he left to make sure Louise and Saito were ready to leave.

"The gods hate me don't they" spoke Naruto as he wanted to cry at the loss of his fourway. He saw the depressed looks on his girls faces, and he honestly couldn't agree with them more, but knowing Tiffania she wouldn't just let him tell the royal guard to piss off even if the pleasure he bring to her body would be unimaginable, she was still the sweet, kind, caring girl that she had always been and would listen to the summons of her princess.

Naruto watched as the girls stood up and put on their clothes. Naruto was happy that the principal had forgiven Fouquet for stealing the Staff of Destruction and had given her back her old job as his secretary. When she was working as his secretary she wore her glasses and hair up like she had always, but when she was with him she wore her hair down and kept her glasses off since she knew he thought she looked amazing like that. Naruto saw what she was wearing and wanted to cry even more. She had been wearing a light green lace bra and panty combo that really sucked in basically showing him everything. She wore a see through night gown like the other girls, but hers was light green.

"Alright Fouquet-chan, Siesta-can I will see you two lovely angels when I get back from doing whatever it is that the princess wants us to do" spoke Naruto is a sad voice as he left the room with thunderclouds hanging over his head.

"He really is depressed no isn't he" spoke Tiffania as she watched as Naruto left the room. She found it cute how Naruto could act like such a child one minute and then like a professional soldier the next all depending on the situation and what it called for.

"Aren't we all" spoke Fouquet as she left the room. She knew she was going to be very horney for a while since Naruto had worked her up just as much as she had him so now she was going to suffer as well. She didn't see the blushes on Tiffania and Siesta's faces after she had said that but knew that they would be there. Siesta wished Naruto had been able to take her as she had been having many dirty fantasies about master/servant play for a while now and had even had some more risqué dreams about him taking her in various public places around the castle. Tiffania was depressed as well though it shocked her when she realized it. Apparently her body had wanted to go all the way with Naruto for a while now as everything they were close to each other her body would heat up like it was reacting to Naruto's presence. She quickly ran to catch up with him as they all began the long track to the palace.

Eventually they were ushered into a room where Princess Henrietta was sitting on a throne. That made Naruto curious as to why she was doing that since to his knowledge she was the princess not the queen so why was she sitting on the throne like she ruled the kingdom?

"I bet you four are wondering why it is I have summoned you all here today" spoke Princess Henrietta as she looked down on them from her throne. She saw the annoyed look on Naruto's face which surprised her, but the other's faces were more what she had been expecting.

"Yes your highness why have we been summoned here" asked Louise as she looked up at the princess with nothing but dedication and respect in her eyes.

"I have decided to give you Miss Westwood and you Miss Vallière the title of Chevalier" spoke the princess as she waved her wand but did no magic so Naruto just figured it was a formal type thing.

"What are you serious" asked Louise as she looked dumb founded.

"Yes congratulations" spoke the princess as she smiled at them. Tiffania thanked her as did Louise constantly for the title that they had been given. She then turned to Naruto and Saito and stuck out her hand. Naruto just raised an eyebrow but Saito started muttering something about being treated like a dog.

"You're supposed to kiss her" spoke Tiffania as she saw the perplexed look on Naruto face. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but did what he thought he was supposed to do. He stepped up and grabbed the princess's hand, but to her and the rest of the people in the rooms' shock Naruto didn't kiss her hand but gave her a deep French kiss right on the lips that caused her to moan and her eyes to glaze over.

"What did you do to the princess" shouted Louise as she fainted on the spot. Saito looked very shocked as well, but hope to. Naruto figured he wanted to kiss the beautiful princess's soft lips as well. He noticed Tiffania looked shocked as well.

"Something the matter" asked Naruto in a confused voice. He didn't see why everyone was acting so strangely, he only did what he had been told.

"You were supposed to kiss her hand, not her lips" spoke Tiffania though she sounded like she was about to laugh at the strange situation that Naruto had once again gotten himself into.

"Ohhh" spoke Naruto as he carried the princess to her room and Saito did the same for Louise. After while they both woke up though Louise wouldn't shut up about how badly Naruto had messed up, and the princess couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Well it is alright. A reward is necessary for an oath of loyalty" spoke the princess though her face was hot rod red and she couldn't even look Naruto in the face without remembering what had happening causing her face to get even redder. When she was able to get her blush under control she decided to move on with the next piece of business that she needed them for. "Actually I was hoping that you could do me a favor" spoke the princess as she looked at Louise and made sure not to look at Naruto.

"Anything you ask I shall do. If you want me to kill myself I will just off the balcony and take this idiot with me" spoke Louise as she looked at the beaten up form of Saito. When the princess had woken up he had tried to reenact what Naruto had done so that he could kiss her as well, though it hadn't worked out for him thanks to Louise.

"I would like the two of you to take some time and live out in the village for a little while. This is a permit sanctioned by the palace" spoke the princess as she gave Louise a rolled up piece of paper.

"You want us to do some spying for you down in the village" asked Louise as she looked at the princess strangely. That perked Naruto's attention immediately. He hadn't done any actual ninja related stuff since he had been summoned to this world, besides that little bit of swordplay and the thing he did with the sunflower, so doing this would actually be a lot of fun for him.

"Lately I have been hearing some rumors about nobles oppressing peasants and treating them without care nor dignity. When I asked I asked those in the area they all said that such a thing would never happen and that the nobles were good role models for the peasants. However after seeing the incident between Naruto and Count Mont I cannot leave these as simple rumors anymore. Therefore I would like you to investigate the goings on around the village while maintaining a cloak of total secrecy. Understand this is going to be a very difficult job" spoke the princess, but without giving either thought or reason to her answer Louise instantly agreed.

Naruto wasn't so sure Louise was the best person to send on such a job as this. There was no way she would be able to act as a peasant as her pride and ego were far too big to act humble by people she saw as below herself. She also would not be able to coup with the lifestyle that the commoners were used to because she grew up being waited hand and foot on unlike the commoners who were used to doing things on their own. Basically Louise was the last person he would send on such a mission. He would have relied on someone who he could trust true, but then again he would rely on someone with a back ground closer to those of the common people like maybe one of her musket brigade as they couldn't use mage and were all commoners at one point.

After that Naruto, Saito, Louise, and Tiffania left the palace and went to a local tailor were the girls got new threads. Naruto's clothes were meant for warfare not the dance floor or other noble gathering so he figured he was alright and Saito's clothes just looked cheap so he was ok as well. Tiffania bought a cute low cut green dress with now sleeves that showed off ample amounts of her cleavage, dark almost black green high heels, and a large hat to cover up her ears. Louise bought a mid-cut black dress with black high heels and a small black hat.

"You two look very beautiful" spoke Naruto as he smiled at them. Tiffania blushed, but Louise gave a smart ass comment that annoyed him.

"These are peasant clothes there is no way they make us look good" huffed Louise as she began to walk away.

"Alright Tiffania you look beautiful but Louise looks terrible" spoke Naruto with a grin. When he saw Louise shoot him a dirty look he said "Well if you don't look good then you must look bad. I tried to be nice but you just wouldn't let me and it bit you in the ass. You only have yourself to blame" spoke Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders and watched as Louise marched off in anger. Naruto watched as Saito tried to catch up with her, but was chased off by her quickly.

"Let's go for a walk, just you and I" spoke Naruto as he took Tiffania by the hand. She blushed but nodded her head and they began walking down the streets hand in hand like they were dating which they basically were. They spent the whole day together walking hand in hand. They saw various street performers, went fishing, and generally just had a good time in one another's presence. By the end of the day they stopped in the center of town where they saw Saito talking to Louise who looked uber depressed.

"What's going on here" asked Naruto as he cut across their conversation?

"It seems Louise lost all of our money at a casino so now we are broke" spoke Saito as he sighed like he had expected something like this to happen. In all honesty Naruto couldn't blame him since he had figured she would do the same thing.

"Trey Bein what a beautiful group of faces you all have. Form the looks of it you seem to be in some sort of trouble. As you can see I am obviously nobody suspicious at all" spoke a strange looking…man? He was about six for three inches tall, was kind of harry though he had a greased up hair style, but the more disturbing thing was that he was wearing short short short shorts and some kind of shirt that only covered his nipples and wrapped around his chest and was attached in the back. The weirdest part about the man was his large bumpy lips that were a red color. Naruto imagined he repeatedly busted his lips so the scar tissue would build up in his lips and the color was just an after effect of the blood that couldn't escape the scar tissue.

'He may be odd, but that doesn't mean he will be a bad guy just look at Rock Lee. Even though his teacher was a complete bastard for what he let me suffer through I didn't take my hate out on him simply because of something his master had done and I still consider him a close friend even though we tried to kill one another during the Fourth Shinobi World War' thought Naruto as she looked at the guy with an analyzing look in his eyes.

"My name is Scarron and I run a lovely tavern just up the road from here" spoke the man as he moved but his movements were like an over the top dance but when he stopped he was inches away from Naruto's face, but Naruto didn't react because he could tell this guy was a good guy (even if he was strange) so he knew he wouldn't just try to kiss him like that out of the blue.

"Tavern" spoke Saito though it was fraised as a question.

"Yes a tavern. Would you like me to furnish you four with two of our delightful rooms" asked the strange ballerina man.

"Really" asked Saito as he started to get excited, though Louise didn't seem to share in his enthusiasm.

"Saito" shouted Louise as she got in his face, but the man began talking again. Because he had a quirk about his use of words make Naruto think about the eight tail's jinchuriki and how happy Naruto was to finally kill that guy. He just wouldn't shut up, but this new guy Naruto could deal with.

"How-e-v-er I do have one condition you accept" spoke the man as he pointed at Tiffania and Louise. Naruto and Saito raised their eyebrows, but they were not expecting what was about to happen.

(Inside Scarron's tavern)

When they got there they were more than a little surprised at what they saw. Apparently the tavern had a type of theme were young women like Louise and Tiffania would dress up in cute small dress like outfits and use them to charm the men that came in to by drinks to increase the profit they got. Louise and Tiffania gave Scarron a B.S. story about how they were run always and he bought it. He and Saito were to work in the kitchen while Louise and Tiffania worked outside.

"Ahhh man she looks really mad" spoke Saito as he watched as Louise introduced herself to the other little 'fairies' as the man called them. Naruto hand not been able to keep his eyes off of Tiffania's amazing body in that super cute outfit Scarron had given her, though it was a little small in the front as he said he hadn't ever seen anyone with a chest as large as hers in his entire life. Naruto would have agreed with the man if he hadn't meet Tsunade whose breasts would probably always be the largest he ever saw.

"Hey newcomers come here and help me out would you. We're going to open the place up soon" spoke the beautiful woman with big breasts. Naruto found out that she was the daughter of Scarron, as impossible as it sounded. Naruto wondered why she didn't have on a fairy dress as he was sure she would make a lot of money since she was so beautiful.

"Your sisters are very cute" spoke the woman out of the blue. Naruto just rose and eyebrow but didn't comment, though Saito did thank her for it. "My name is Jessica, what are your names" asked Jessica as she continued to wash the dishes, but she shamelessly kept sending Naruto approving looks.

"My Name is Saito" spoke Saito as he smiled at her, a sentiment that she returned.

"And you are" spoke Jessica in a sultry tone.

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki a pleasure to make your acquaintance" spoke Naruto as he gave her a discreet yet sensual wink. He was happy her face started to turn pink slightly but noticed she had more control over her blush then most women Naruto had been around had.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki" asked Jessica with a smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine" spoke Naruto as he got back to doing the dishes, something that he was still surprised he agreed to do. Damn Tiffania for making him so soft, but damn her for capturing his heart so thoroughly that he demeaned himself in such a way just to please her.

"Now girls now that I have introduced Louise it is time to announce our long awaited tip contest" spoke Scarron as he did some kind of weird standing snake thing with his hands to his lips.

"What is a tip contest Mr. Scarron" asked Tiffania as she looked at him with curiosity on her face. Scarron went on a rant about how she should call him something feminine in French while they were working.

"The little fairy who manages to make the most money in tips will get a very special bonus and tada" spoke Scarron as he pulled a piece of rope. When the curtain behind him pulled away it reviled a little black and pick lined maid's outfit that was like Siesta's maid outfit except a million times more cute and hot all at the same time. "For one day the fairy who wins the contest will have the privilege to wear the family heirloom, the theme in which our name comes from, the enchanted bousteay" spoke Scarron as he explained how the outfit was enchanted with magic that charms the beholder so that the person wearing it could make mountains of cash in one single night. That was something Louise wanted, but all Naruto could thing about is how little resistance he would be able to put up if Tiffania put that dress on. He didn't even think he could wait until they got to a room. He might just ravish her wherever they stood be it public or not.

The first night went swimmingly for everyone, except for Louise but Naruto expected that much. She had way to much pride and 'nobility' to learn when to just put a sock in it and suck it up, I mean really Naruto had the power of a god (the Jubi) fueling the most powerful bloodlines in existence (the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, The Wood Release-that he got from the Jubi-because Hashirama's cells were in it, and the Rinnegan-which he got from a mixture of the Jubi and himself, Plus the Jubi's dojutsu) and he was in the back trying not to burst into the room and kill all of the guys hitting on his woman doing the dishes. After the first day Tiffania led the pack in tips by a long shot which made Naruto **very **happy.

On the second day Naruto thought about murdering one man as he tried to grab Tiffania on the ass and another tried to touch her breasts but Naruto was able to intervene and get the message that no such thing was allowed. Apparently Mr. Scarron thought very highly of his actions.

"Mr. Uzumaki may I have a word with you" asked Mr. Scarron in his happy, trying to be feminine voice.

"Sure Mr. Scarron how may I help you today" asked Naruto as he walked into Mr. Scarron's office which was surprisingly normal for a man with such unique tastes.

"I have seen the way you have been protecting your sister Tiffania from some of the less than noble men and I would like to ask you if you would like a slightly different job here at my tavern" asked Mr. Scarron. Naruto noticed the way he flowed the words together to make things sound better and soon realized Mr. Scarron was very clever.

"Depends what is the job" asked Naruto as he looked at the man with curiosity on his face.

"Though rare there have been a few men from time to time who do not take the no touching rule into consideration and since I am not much of an intimidating man I believe that another such as yourself who is both handsome which helps the atmosphere and imposing which keeps the customers in line could be a great asset to this tavern and its workers" spoke Mr. Scarron with a smile on his face.

"So basically you want me to be a bouncer right" asked Naruto as he grinned at Mr. Scarron. Being a bouncer was much better than being the dish washer that was for sure and it helped his pride.

"Yes. The pay is much better and I promise it will not be too difficult" spoke Mr. Scarron as he looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Sure sounds easy enough" spoke Naruto as he left Mr. Scarron's office immediately and got to work. He made sure everyone followed the rules. There was one guy, big mo fo, that didn't want to follow the rules even after Naruto had to correct him so they went outside. Many expected Naruto to come back beaten and bleeding if that, but when Naruto came back unharmed and the other man didn't come back at all they all quickly realized that Naruto wasn't someone to mess with and they all followed the rules from then on out.

(In Naruto and Tiffania's room)

"You guys are not brother and sister are you" asked Jessica out of the blue as Naruto was walking back to his room. Naruto turned around and raised an eye brow for her to continue. "Louise is obviously a noble. She didn't even know how to carry a trey and the way she acts just screams nobility. Tiffania really through me for a loop, but the way you protector is more of an alpha male protecting his mate from possible rivals not a brother protecting his sister from sleaze balls" spoke Jessica. Naruto was surprised. It seemed Jessica was very analytical.

"Wow good job" spoke Naruto as he turned around and began walking back to his room so he could give Tiffania an oil massage to relax away the stress from a hard day's work.

"That's it? No don't tell anyone or I will kill you or anything like that" asked Jessica in a surprised voice as she was confused as to why Naruto didn't seem to care that she had figured him out.

"And tell who? Who would believe that nobility dressed up as commoners and actually did a hard day's work? You would become the laughing stock of the entire town before the end of the day" spoke Naruto with a grin on his face. Jessica was shocked when he said this because he was absolutely right. Nobody would believe her and it would discredit the entre tavern and probably force them to close.

From that day forward Naruto would make sure all of the customers followed all of the rules while Saito cleaned dishes, tables, mopped, swept and did other things. Louise didn't make any money as her attitude and other short coming kept her from being nice to the customers. Tiffania made tons of tips as all of the customers wanted the beautiful elf fairy to be their waitress. Naruto and Jessica became rather close as Naruto was willing to talk to her truthfully and not like her father or the other men that came in here and it was a welcome relief for her. She honestly could say that she liked Naruto and she knew she was going to miss him when he left.

On the last day a rather fat and ugly nobleman with his guards came into the tavern and Naruto knew right away that they didn't have noble deeds on their minds. He quickly forced the other customers to leave though he didn't actually force them to go so Naruto couldn't legally do anything about it.

"Who is that" asked Naruto as he sensed Jessica come up from behind him.

"That is Shelin, the royal tax collector around here. If we stand up to him he will just put a huge tax on us, so no one running a business can afford to anger him" spoke Jessica as she looked at the man with disgust.

"I see" spoke Naruto as he thought of a way to get rid of him before he tried anything stupid with Naruto's Tiffania. If he tried anything with her Naruto just knew he would blow his lid and atomize the entire city in his rage.

"He fondles you all night long and then on top of that he doesn't leave you any tip. There isn't a single girl here willing to serve him" spoke Jessica as she leaned into Naruto's side and took a big whiff of his masculine sent. The sent made her knees go weak, but Naruto kept her standing by holding her by the waist.

"Looks like there is one girl dumb enough" spoke Naruto as he watched Louise walk up to the fat fuck. Naruto watched as the man tried to grope what little Louise had and then when they got to fighting Saito stepped in and tried to stop them, though he didn't have his sword and was quickly blown away, but that created an opening for Naruto to intervene.

"Violence is not permitted in any form in 'The Enchanted Fairy' and since you broke the rules I will have to ask you to leave" spoke Naruto as he stepped in between the man and his men and the rest of the tavern.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little commoner brat" demanded the man as he stood up and pointed his staff at Naruto.

"Even if you are a noble you are still subjugated to the law and attacking an unarmed commoner regardless of status is a crime so I will have to ask you to put down your weapons as I call the palace guards" spoke Naruto as he looked at the runes on his left hand. He had discovered that because both him and Saito were summoned in the same exact place at the same time that although they didn't have the same master's and were not the familiar of the other's master they still had the same runes as each other which meant that both Saito and him and a rune on each hand. Naruto knew that the power of the rune on his left hand gave him the ability to use any weapon to masterful levels, but the rune on his right hand gave him the power to amplify or negate magic which is what Naruto did when the fat fuck tried to attack him.

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. Now I will be forced to use excessive force to restrain you all" spoke Naruto as he disappeared he moved so fast and punched all of the man's guards in the solar plexus knocking them out, but Naruto saved his round house kick to the case just for the annoying pig which knocked him out as well. Soon the palace guards showed up and took the man and his men off to jail. After that Tiffania was named the winner of the contest and was allowed to wear the enchanted dress for one day.

(That night in Naruto and Tiffania's bedroom)

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about all the money he had taken off of those nobles before they got arrested and how much money Tiffania would undoubtedly make tonight working down stairs. Naruto had asked Scarron for the night off and explained that he didn't believe he would be able to contain himself as just the thought of seeing Tiffania in that dress nearly sent him overboard. He was surprised when a knock came from his door and then an angel in black walked in. It was Tiffania wearing the enchanted dress and Naruto's resolve was crumbling by the second.

"The only reason I wanted to win and wear this dress was so you could see me in it Naruto-kun. I know that there will be other women in your life but promise me I will always be your number one woman" spoke Tiffania as she blushed super nova red. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head before he began to kiss Tiffania.

The kissed for what felt like an eternity but neither of them cared as they were in heaven so long as they were in each other's arms. When they finally broke apart as to catch their breaths they stared into each other's eyes and only saw unbelievable love, tainted by a lot of lust.

Naruto began groping Tiffania on her but and started kissing her on the neck. He loved the sound of her low moans as he began to sensually undress her. When she was finally naked in all her glory Naruto couldn't help but telling Tiffania how much he loved her. After that Naruto began sucking on her nipples causing Tiffania to moan even louder. Naruto quickly put up a silencing seal as he didn't want everyone to hear what was about to happen.

Naruto threw Tiffania on her back on top of the bed which caused her to squeak cutely from surprise. Naruto then spread her legs and saw just how wet the half elven woman was. Naruto began to like her pussy and rub her clit all at the same time. She moaned for a while but the she cried out "IM CUMMMING" right before she started to gush her love juices all over Naruto's face. Naruto quickly licked her clean, but then to his surprised Tiffania got up and then pushed him on his back. She quickly undressed him but then she gasped at what she saw. "Naruto you have to be ten and a half inches long" spoke Tiffania almost in a scared voice but she thought 'and so fat' in her head as an afterthought. At first the blowjob wasn't that great as it seemed she was scared of his cock for a while but the she realized that the farther she stuck it down her throat the more Naruto would moan and in her mind that was a good thing so she began trying to shove as much of Naruto's cock down her throat as she could. Naruto was amazed when Tiffania was able to get eight inches all by herself down his cock but when he felt his climax hit him he grabbed Tiffania by the hair and forced his cock the other two and a half inches down her throat and held her there as he blew what felt like a gallon of cum down her throat. When he was done he sat down panting at how amazing that felt. He saw Tiffania trying to swallow all of his cum which made him smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for the real thing" asked Naruto as he looked deeply into Tiffania's eyes.

"Positive" spoke Tiffania as she lay on her back.

Naruto slowly placed his cock at Tiffania's entrance and slowly began to push inside of her. It took all of his will power not to just shove all of him into her but he knew this was her first time so he had to be gentle. When he reached her hyphen Naruto looked into Tiffania's eyes and she nodded her head. With one quick push Naruto broke her hyphen and buried his self-six inches inside of her and kissed her instantly right before he started whipping her tears away. When he was sure she was ok he began pulling out slowly and then pushing in slowly. Eventually Naruto worked up a good tempo and the tears that were in Tiffania's eyes disappeared and moans were all that Naruto could hear coming from Tiffania's mouth. Eventually that feeling started rising up in Naruto's balls and he knew he would have to cum soon.

"Tiffania I'm about to come where do you want it" asked Naruto as he continued to pound inside of Tiffania's pussy. She was so tight, yet her pussy was so smooth and wet that it created the most amazing sensation.

"Cum inside of me! I want to have your children" spoke Tiffania though Naruto believed her wanting to have his children this soon was mainly due to the pleasure shock she was in.

"Ok here I CUM!" shouted Naruto as he blew a giant load inside of Tiffania which cause her to climax as well. Tiffania thought they were done, but when Naruto flipped her over and put her on her hands and knees she knew they were far from done.

Naruto stuck his cock back inside of Tiffania's perfect pussy and began fucking her cervix once again. He knew Tiffania wouldn't be able to hold out for long especially against his unending stamina but he needed her to truly realize why having the other girls would be important so he continued banging her all night. He fucked her doggy style, reverse cowgirl position, missionary, and so many other positions that he lost count. Eventually Tiffania passed out due to the pleasure and exaction so Naruto put her to bed and fell asleep right next to her.

After that Naruto, Saito, Tiffania, and Louise reported back to the princess were they reported everything that happened (except for Naruto banging Tiffania into a small coma and her referring to him as Pleasure-sama when they were alone now). After that Naruto went back to the academy with everyone else thought the other two girls were not happy about his sexual relief because that meant it would be longer before they got theirs thought Tiffania told them that she was a little too sore to be doing that anytime soon much to Naruto's disappointment.


End file.
